Akatsuki's School Life
by Manikawana
Summary: Akatsuki jadi anak sekolahan! (mungkin udah banyak kali ya yang bikin fanfic sekolahan, tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan? wkwk) Di fic ini Akatsuki ceritanya udah tobat, dan pensiun dari kegiatan kriminal lainnya. Tapi, kok Akatsuki tiba-tiba jadi anak sekolahan, lebih tepatnya murid SMA! kalo mau tau langsung aja dibaca. Read and Enjoy!
1. Prolog

Author : Gokigenyo minna… ini fanfic pertama author, jadi maklum ya jelek atau ngawur dikit, namanya author baru, baru kemarin lahir hahaha *ketawa sendiri*. Yosh, ini mungkin udah mainstream ya, tema sekolahan, tapi ga ada salahnya mencoba… Fic ini cukup baik untuk dikonsumsi, untuk jaga-jaga, ratingnya K+ dulu. Oh ya, kalau ada yang dengan baiknya mau jadi char OC di fic ini boleh aja ya, asal ada deskripsi charnya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Akatsuki's School Life**

 **Chapter 1  
[Prolog]**

Pada suatu hari… di pagi hari yang cerah dan tenang di kediaman akat-

GEDEBUM!

PRANG!

DUARR!

TELOLET! (?)

Oke saya ulangi, pada suatu hari… di pagi hari yang agak ricuh di sebuah apartemen, berkumpul segerombolan mahluk gaib yang tampaknya lagi ribut.

"Woi! Lu ngapain ngeledakin bom disini dasar goblok!" teriak seseorang yang badannya penuh dengan segala jenis aksesoris.

"Ampun un! Kaget dibangunin Tobi tadi un!" jawab seorang lelaki (atau mungkin perempuan *dibom*) blonde.

"Kok Tobi yang disalahin? Kan Tobi cuman mau bangunin Deidara-senpai yang lagi tiduran!" Jawab seorang maniak lolipop sambil nahan pintu kamar Deidara dari luar.

"Sialan lu semua! Pagi buta udah pada rusuh! Kagak inget apa sekarang jam berapa! Sekolah woy!" Teriak seorang maniak duit yang lagi telanjang dada sambil bawa handuk.

"Sekolah?" Ketiga orang tersebut akhirnya diam dan bengong dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Iya, sekolah…. Liat tuh kalender, sekarang hari senin." timpal seorang bocah yang bernama Sasori (Sasori : enak aja lo bilang gue bocah!)

Disaat mereka melihat kalender…

"Kan tanggal merah!" sahut si raja bokep (Pein : sialan lo!)

"Itu kan kalender tahun 2015, sekarang tahun berapa? Tahun 2016 goblok!" teriak Sasori.

"Oh iya ya, cek hp dulu.." sahut Pein sambil mengecek hpnya…

"Buset! Udah jam setengah 7! Sekolah woy sekolah!" teriak Pein dengan panik.

"Gue udah siap kok, un." jawab Deidara sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Tobi juga udah." timpal si maniak lolipop.

"What? Lo kapan mandinya?" Tanya Pein keheranan.

"Pas lo tadi ngecek hp." sahut Deidara dan Tobi barengan.

"Buset cepet banget!" teriak Pein terkejut.

"Ah serah, cepetan siap-siap! Yang lain udah pada jalan tuh!" kata Sasori.

"Sialan! Tungguin gua woy!" teriak Pein.

Hmm… oke jadi buat kalian yang gak tau what the actual f*** just happened dan kenapa tiba-tiba akatsuki jadi murid sekolah...

\- Flashback 3 hari yang lalu -

"Woy ada misi nih!" teriak seorang maniak duit, Kakuzu.

"Siang bolong gini ada misi, emangnya misi apaan?" tanya Itachi.

"Nyari kucing ilang." jawab Kakuzu.

"Yaelah gua kirain apa." sahut Pein.

"Males ah." timpal Itachi.

"Kalo lu males-malesan gini, lu bakalan dapet duit darimana goblok!" teriak Kakuzu sambil mukul kepala Itachi pake majalah bokepnya Pein.

"Tidak, majalahku!" teriak Pein sambil ngerebut kembali mejalah kesayangannya.

"Ya udah, gua aja yang nyari!" teriak si penganut aliran sesat.

"Tumben Hidan rajin, apa mungkin kiamat udah dekat ya?" kata Itachi ngaco.

"Ah sialan lu dasar keriput! Ini kebetulan gua mau keluar, jadi sekalian aja gua nyari tuh kucing." sahut Hidan.

"Yaudah, nih gambar kucingnya." kata Kakuzu sambil ngasih gambar kucing ke Hidan.

"Jelek amat kucingnya, abis kecebur got kali ya." kata Hidan.

"Jangan banyak bacot lu! Sana cepet cari!" teriak Kakuzu sambil ngusir sang partner dengan sapu.

"Iya, iya!" sahut Hidan.

Di luar markas akatsuki…

"Hmm, kira-kira kalo gue make darah kucing buat ritual, dapet apa ya? Dapet catgirl mungkin?" nampaknya Hidan mulai menghayal.

"Meow!"

Gara-gara suara itu akhirnya Hidan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh apaan tuh? Kayaknya suara kucing deh." Kata Hidan.

Di saat Hidan mencari ke semak-semak, ditemukan seekor kucing.

"Bentar…" kata Hidan sambil mengecek gambar yang dikasih Kakuzu.

"Wah! Ini nih kucingnya!" teriak Hidan.

"Woy! Itu kucing gue!" teriak seseorang dari jarak 5 meter.

"Haa? Siape lu?" tanya Hidan.

"Gue pemiliknya!" teriak orang yang tidak dikenal itu lagi.

"Jangan ngawur lu!" balas Hidan.

"Heh! Ngajak berantem lo?" tantang orang itu (Author : gile juga nih anak nantang si Hidan)

"Ayok!" teriak Hidan seru.

Hidan mengeluarkan sabitnya, dan tanpa banyak bacot langsung menyerang orang yang tidak dikenal tersebut.

CRASS

"GYAAA!" teriak orang itu.

"Rambut guee!" teriak orang itu lagi.

Ternyata bukan kepalanya yang kena, tapi rambutnya, alhasil botak separuh tuh orang.

"Gyahahaha! Rasain tuh!" teriak Hidan sambil tertawa puas.

"Ada apaan nih ribut diluar?" Tanya Pein sambil ngecek keluar.

Disaat Pein sampai diluar, tiba-tiba dia menemukan seekor ikan segar tergeletak di tanah.

"Wuih ada ikan nih, lumayan buat makan malam nanti…" kata Pein sambil mengambil ikan itu.

Tapi… disaat Pein mengambil ikan itu, kakinya terasa melayang. Yap, itu merupakan jebakan yang nampaknya dipasang oleh orang yang diserang Hidan tadi buat nangkep si kucing.

"Sialan…" kata Pein pasrah.

GEDEBUG! (Buset sfx macam apa ini)

"Tolongin gua woy!" teriak Pein minta tolong.

"Ngapain lu?" tanya Hidan sambil nengok ke tempat Pein terjebak.

"Tolongin gua, plis Dan!" rengek Pein.

"Yaudah nih!" balas Hidan sambil mengayunkan sabitnya lalu…

JLEBB!

Apes nasib si Pein, udah kejebak, sekarang kena tusuk sabitnya Hidan pula.

"MATI GUA NEH!" teriak Pein kesakitan.

"GOBLOK! NGAPAIN KAGAK LU AMBIL?!" teriak Hidan kagak terima disalahin.

"Pada ngapain sih lu semua?" akhirnya para anggota akatsuki keluar dari sarang mereka.

"Buset deh Pein, kenape lu?" tanya Kisame sambil tepok jidat.

"Neh si Hidan nusuk gua nih!" teriak Pein kesakitan.

"Oohh…" para anggota akatsuki terlihat gak peduli ama nasibnya Pein.

"CEPETIN TOLONGIN GUA WOY! SAKIT NIH! BAWAIN GUA KE RUMAH SAKIT KEK!" teriak Pein yang lagi menderita (Pein : Author sialan baru juga chapter pertama, udah apes nasib gue!)

"Mana ada rumah sakit di tengah hutan gini goblok!" bales Zetsu yang keluar dari dalem tanah.

"Yaudah ke Konoha aja bawa, disana ada rumah sakit." usul Kakuzu.

"Kasian si Pein woy!" teriak Konan sambil ngangkat si Pein (Kuat juga nih anak!)

"Makasih ayang beb, lu emang yang terbaik! Nanti lu gua traktir deh!" Pein kesenengan di bantu oleh sang kekasih tercinta *Author muntah*

"Traktir?!" entah kenapa Kakuzu tiba-tiba semangat.

"Sialan bakalan bokek lagi nih gua…" kata Pein pasrah.

"Yaudah nih udah gue bikinin burung un!" teriak Deidara sambil ngasih burung-burungannya ke Konan.

"Yok cuss Konoha!" teriak Kakuzu semangat.

"Woy lu kok ngikut sih!?" teriak Konan gak terima waktu berduaannya dengan Pein diganggu ama si maniak duit.

"Serah gue dong!" bales Kakuzu yang keliatan banget cuman mau traktirannya si Pein.

Sesampainya di Konoha…

"Woi zu, lu telpon gih si nenek tua Tsunade!" teriak Pein yang kondisinya semakin sekarat.

"Iya iya, sabar!" kata Kakuzu sambil mengambil hpnya.

Tet tet tot tot tet tot tet tot tuuuut….. tuuuuut…. tuuuuut.. ceklek.. (sfx macam apa ini)

" _Halo?"_

"Woy Tsunade, rumah sakit di Konoha sebelah mane?" tanya Kakuzu.

" _Ini siapa sih?"_

"Masa lu lupa sih? Ini gua Kakuzu!" teriak Kakuzu gak terima dilupain.

" _Ooh Kakuzu toh, ngapain lu mau cari rumah sakit?"_

"Ini si Pein kena sabitnya Hidan, biar dia kagak mati gue bawa aja dia kesini" jawab Kakuzu.

" _Ooh si Pein, yaudah gua jemput, lu dimane nih?"_

"Di gerbang pintu masuk Konoha" sahut Kakuzu.

Ceklek! (ceritanya telponnya di matiin)

"Eh buset malah di matiin!" teriak Kakuzu kesal.

Disaat Tsunade sudah sampai di gerbang, Tsunade langsung mengantar 3 anggota akatsuki tersebut ke rumah sakit Konoha atau Konoha Hospital.

Saat di rumah sakit, Tsunade langsung merawat Pein dengan cepat.

"Tuh si Pein udah utuh seperti sedia kala, walaupun gue juga terkejut ngeliat banyak banget tindikan di badannya sampai ke tititnya pun ada." ucap Tsunade bangga.

"Akhirnyaa.." Konan akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Oi, mana traktirannya?" kalo ini mah si Kakuzu yang langsung minta traktiran.

"Sialan udah apes sekarang ditagih traktiran, gua kan cuman mau ngasih traktiran ke Konan doang!" teriak Pein.

"Buset deh lu baru sembuh jangan banyak bacot!" teriak Tsunade sambil ngedekep mulutnya Pein.

"Oh iya, akatsuki kan pada bego semua nih, gimana kalo lu semua gue sekolahin aja? Mumpung gua kepseknya nih, sekalian balas budi ama gue karena udah ngerawat elu!" terlontar usulan yang tidak terduga oleh Tsunade.

"Apa!? Sekolah!?" 3 anggota akatsuki pun terkejut saking kagetnya.

"Iya, Sekolah!" Tsunade kagak mau kalah rupanya.

"Gratis gak?" ini mah si Kakuzu yang kagak mau keluar duit.

"Enak aja lu mau gratisan! Gua cuman mau bayarin ongkos apartemen lu! Lu udah gue siapin apartemen, jadi lu tinggal siap-siap aja pindah ke Konoha! Kalo biaya sekolah, tanggung sendiri!" teriak Tsunade kagak terima disuruh bayarin biaya sekolah ama si pelit Kakuzu.

"Ogah ah, gua maunya grati-!"

Belum selesai si Kakuzu ngoceh udah keburuan di bogem Tsunade.

"Banyak protes lu!" teriak Tsunade sambil ngelus-ngelus tangannya.

"Iya iya! Gue mau akatsuki disekolahin, akatsuki emang pada goblok semua (termasuk elu!), tapi bener gak nih biaya apartemen udah lu yang ngatur?" nampaknya Konan setuju kalo akatsuki di sekolahin.

"Iya, kalo masalah tempat tinggal, tenang aja, udah gue yang ngurus!" ucap Tsunade percaya diri.

"Hmm, sip deh kalo gitu.. Eits, kita mau disekolahin tingkat apa nih? TK? SD? SMP? SMA?" tanya Konan.

"SMA." jawab Tsunade dengan tenangnya.

"Waduh, gue aljabar aja kagak tau!" protes Pein.

"Udah jangan banyak protes lu! Mau gue buka lagi jahitan lu?" ancam Tsunade.

"Ampun nek, yaudah deh, gue kasih dulu anggota yang lainnya, yok pulang!" teriak Pein ketakutan diancem Tsunade, si nenek yang perkasa *dibogem Tsunade*

Sesampainya di markas akatsuki…

"WOY SEMUANYA GUE ADA PENGUMUMAN NIH!" teriak Pein yang baru sampai.

"Pein? Udah utuh lagi lu ya? Gue kirain udah dikubur!" Hidan dengan kurang ajarnya nyumpahin si Pein.

"MULAI HARI SENIN, LU SEMUA HARUS SEKOLAH!" teriak Pein pake toa yang entah darimana dia dapet.

"WHATTT?" teriak semua anggota akatsuki kecuali si Konan, Kakuzu dan pastinya Pein.

\- End of Flashback -

"Gara-gara si Pein nih, main setuju aja kita disekolahin" Zetsu masih kagak terima kalo dia sekarang jadi murid SMA di Konoha Koukou.

"Udah jangan banyak bacot lu! Udah mau jam 7 nih!" kata Itachi.

"WOY TUNGGUIN GUA!" terdengar suara Pein dari kejauhan dengan seragam yang masih berantakan.

"Cepetan Pein! Udah mau telat nih!" panggil Konan.

"Iya iya!" balas Pein.

Akhirnya anggota akatsuki memulai kehidupan mereka sebagai murid SMA Konoha Koukou.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Author : Maap ya minna! Chapter ini agak panjang, karena author mau memperjelas kenapa mereka bisa jadi murid sekolahan, mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang hari pertama mereka sekolah, maap kalo ada banyak salah kata dan typo ya, maklum author masih baru… kalo ada yang mau ngasih masukan review silahkan aja, itupun kalo ada yang baca fic ini, maklum masih baru *pundung di pojokan*, oh dan juga kalo ada yang mau daftar OC silahkan aja ya asal ada deskripsinya…


	2. First day at school - part 1

Author : Gokigenyo minna... Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai jugaa.. Makasih reviewnya di chapter yang sebelumnya ya.. mungkin akan saya naikkan ratingnya jadi T, biar aman hehehe… Dan juga saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat para pemilik OC yang sudah dengan baik hatinya meminjamkan OCnya untuk berpatisipasi dalam fic ini… Still, kalo ada yang salah dalam fic ini, jangan malu-malu untuk review ya…

Warning : Terima kasih untuk saran para senior, alhasil saya naikkan ratingnya menjadi T.

Bagi yang mau daftar OC, silahkan masih ada tempat, asal ada data/deskripsinya ya biar saya gak pusing, wkwkwk

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (dan juga para OC, mereka punya pemiliknya masing-masing, I DO NOT own any of them)

Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **Akatsuki's School Life**

 **Chapter 2  
[First day at school – Part 1]**

"WOY TUNGGUIN GUA!" teriak Pein dari kejauhan dengan seragam sekolah yang berantakan.

"Sini cepetan! Udah hampir telat nih!" teriak Konan memanggil Pein.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Pein yang udah ngos-ngosan lari dari apartemen mereka tanpa sarapan.

Akhirnya para anggota akatsuki memulai kehidupan mereka sebagai murid SMA Konoha Koukou.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya Pein sampai ke gerombolan akatsuki dan berjalan bersama-sama… Tapi, kan mereka udah hampir telat nih ceritanya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berlari ke sekolah.

Disaat mereka sedang asiknya berlari (Pein : Asik apaan! Udah mau abis nih tenaga gua! Sarapan juga belom!), Hidan kayaknya lagi asik memanjatkan mantra supaya mereka bisa sampai di sekolah tepat waktu, tapi karena akatsuki semuanya gak ada yang pinter alias goblok semua, si Hidan dengan tenangnya berdoa sambil berlari, dan tentu saja dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Alhasil dia menabrak seseorang…

GEDEBUG! (tolong dimaklumi sfxnya, karena author kita yang satu ini imajinasinya memang luar biasa)

BRUK!

"Aduhhh…" nampaknya orang yang ditabrak Hidan itu kesakitan.

"Woy! Siapa yang beraninya nabrak gua!" teriak Hidan yang kayaknya udah gak berdoa lagi.

"Bukan lu yang ditabrak! Tapi lu yang nabrak!" teriak Pein sewot sambil menolong orang yang ditabrak Hidan.

"Emm… lo gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Pein dengan lembut (tumben nih anak! *author dicincang*).

"Iya… gak apa-apa kok…" jawab seorang gadis (oalah ternyata cewe toh, pantesan lembut si Pein nanyanya *author dicincang lagi*) yang kalo dilihat dari seragamnya, nampaknya dia juga seorang murid di sekolahnya Pein alias Konoha Koukou.

Gadis yang ditabrak Hidan kalo dilihat-lihat, usianya lebih muda dari para anggota akatsuki. Mungkin dia kouhai mereka ya? Liat aja nanti. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut hitam lurus sebahu, matanya berwarna biru langit (bagi author terkesan fresh), dengan sebuah buku komik di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri, dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"M-Maaf!" gadis itu meminta maaf, lalu berlari menuju Konoha Koukou yang nampaknya udah deket.

Para anggota akatsuki malah bengong melihat gadis itu, melupakan kalau dikit lagi gerbang sekolah tutup.

"Woy liat tuh, gerbangnya udah mau tutup!" akhirnya teriakan Itachi mampu menyadarkan kembali para anggota akatsuki yang tadinya lagi bengong.

"Sialan! Woy cepetan! Keburu telat nih!" Pein tanpa banyak bacot langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, kayaknya tenaga Pein yang tadi terkuras sekarang udah terisi kembali gara-gara ngeliat yang bening-bening *ditampar Konan*.

"Ayok lari!" teriak semua anggota akatsuki langsung berlari menuju sekolah, melupakan Hidan yang masih tergeletak disana.

"Woy jangan tinggalin gua! Demi Dewa Jashin gua sumpahin lu biar kecebur got!" teriak Hidan yang dengan kurang ajarnya nyumpahin para anggota akatsuki.

Dikarenakan kejadian tadi, alhasil mereka telat. Tapi mumpung mereka murid baru, mereka diperbolehkan masuk, dan disuruh langsung pergi menuju aula karena disana diadakan semacam kegiatan menyambut semester baru.

Disaat mereka menginjakkan kaki di Konoha Koukou…

"Woy aulanya sebelah mana nih?" tanya Sasori.

"Kayaknya itu tuh!" jawab Kisame sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung gede yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa, yang nampaknya sedang berjalan masuk menuju gedung tersebut.

Disaat mereka sampai digedung tersebut…

"Buset gede banget!" para anggota akatsuki takjub akan aula Konoha Koukou yang begitu besar.

"Woy! Disana ada tempat duduk kosong! Kesana aja yok!" undang Pein mengajak rekan-rekannya untuk duduk sambil menunjuk ke tempat duduk yang kosong.

Akhirnya para anggota akatsuki duduk, terdengar ocehan-ocehan para siswa yang lagi sibuk ama temennya masing-masing, beberapa siswa terlihat takut dengan penampilan si Pein yang penuh dengan segala jenis tindikan di badannya.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit, akhirnya acara dimulai. Acara dimulai dengan pidato kepala sekolah alias Tsunade yang dengan kejamnya ngoceh selama 1 jam nonstop. Dilanjutkan oleh pidato ketua OSIS. Kalo acara ini dijelasin sampe akhir, mungkin akan jadi terlalu panjang, jadi akan author skip.

Disaat acaranya selesai, para murid berhamburan keluar menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Para anggota akatsuki nampak kebingungan, karena mereka gak tau harus pergi kemana.

"Woy lo semua! Sini!" teriak kepala sekolah Konoha Koukou, alias Tsunade.

Para anggota akatsuki dengan alimnya nurut dan langsung menghampiri Tsunade.

"Buruan pergi ke ruang guru, disana lu bakal dikasi tau kelas lu dimana." ucap Tsunade dan langsung cabut dari sana meninggalkan para anggota akatsuki.

"Oh ya, ruang gurunya disana noh!" sambung Tsunade sambil menunjuk sebuah jendela yang berada di sebuah gedung yang nampaknya merupakan gedung utama sekolah ini.

"Siap komandan (un)!" balas semua anggota akatsuki, dan mereka tanpa banyak bacot langsung pergi menuju ruang guru.

Sesampainya mereka di luar ruang guru…

"Oi, siapa yang masuk nih?" tanya Pein dengan suara yang agak terdengar gemetaran.

"Gak mau ah." balas Sasori.

"Gue juga gak mau, un." timpal Deidara.

"Gue juga." Kisame gak mau kalah.

"Males ah." sahut Itachi.

"Gue gak mau…" nampaknya Konan juga gemetaran.

"Kalo gue mau, gurunya boleh kan gue jadiin sarapan?" ini mah si kanibal Zetsu.

"Lu kagak inget kalo kita udah tobat!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Kalo darah gurunya boleh buat gue nanti ritual, gue mau ko-" belum selesai Hidan ngomong keburu dibogem ama si maniak duit.

"Tobi mau! Tobi mau!" akhirnya ada juga yang mau masuk ke ruang guru, tanpa basa-basi Tobi langsung berniat mengetok sang pintu. Tapi…

"Ada apaan sih ribut diluar?" seorang guru membuka pintu sebelum Tobi sempat mengetoknya, tapi tangannya udah keburu dalam posisi mau ngetok, alhasil…

TOK! (ini merupakan imajinasi author kita yang sangat luar biasa, mohon dimaklumi)

"Celaka…" gumam semua anggota akatsuki kecuali Tobi.

Nampaknya sang guru mulai memperlihat tanda-tanda kemarahan, terdapat banyak kerutan di dahinya. Sang guru lalu mengambil rokok yang ada di kantong bajunya dan menyalakannya.

"Kalian murid baru, kan?" tanya Asuma aka sang guru yang abis kena tonjoknya Tobi.

"I-iya sensei (un)…" jawab para anggota akatsuki dengan gugup.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, sini masuk. Saya kasih tau kelas kalian." kata Asuma mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Karena author udah kehabisan ide di sini, jadi saia skip aja hehehe…

Hasil dari pembagian kelas yang di kasih Asuma :

Pein : 2-1

Konan : 2-1

Itachi : 2-1

Kakuzu : 2-1

Kisame : 2-1

Hidan : 2-2

Sasori : 2-2

Deidara : 2-2

Zetsu : 2-2

Tobi : 2-2

Sekarang, mereka dituntun oleh Asuma menuju ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Mumpung Asuma mau ngajar di kelasnya Pein, jadi dia menyuruh Hidan cs untuk lanjut saja jalan sampe ketemu kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya Pein.

Disaat Asuma masuk kelas, dia menyuruh Pein cs untuk diam dulu diluar sampe mereka disuruh masuk oleh Asuma.

Di kelas 2-1…

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa Asuma dengan semangat.

"Pagi sensei!" jawab para murid yang tidak kalah semangat.

"Baiklah, sebelum saya memulai pelajaran, ada beberapa murid baru yang akan menemani kalian di kelas ini. Untuk para murid baru, silahkan masuk." Asuma akhirnya mempersilahkan Pein cs untuk masuk.

Disaat Pein masuk dia kaget. Kaget karena apa? Saia juga gak tau, tanya aja ama orangnya *digeplak readers*. Oke, Pein kaget karena dia ngeliat ada satu orang yang keliatan familiar.

"Silahkan untuk para murid baru, perkenalkan diri kalian." Asuma menyuruh Pein cs untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Pein dan kawan kawan pun masuk ke kelas.

"Nama gue Pein" kata Pein dengan gaya yang sok cool.

"Norak!" para murid sepertinya enek dengan gayanya si Pein dan akhirnya nimpuk si Pein pake kertas, tapi ada yang aneh… Ada satu murid yang gak nimpuk si Pein. Siapa kira-kira? Mantannya mungkin? Atau mungkin selingkuhan? *digeplak Konan*

"Gue Konan" kali ini, semua murid diem. Sepertinya mereka pikir kalo Konan itu cewe, jadi mereka ya diem aja. Terutama para murid cowo yang sampe bengong kayak patung manekin. Alhasil, mereka semua di deathglare Pein.

"Gue Itachi" Itachi tanpa basa-basi langsung masang pose cool, tapi sayang… kayaknya para murid gak ada yang peduli.

"Gue Kisam-" belom juga Kisame selesai memperkenalkan diri, udah keburu di potong ama murid lain.

"Oi, kalo ikan sekolahnya di laut! Bukan disene!" teriak salah satu murid.

"Sialan lu!" teriak Kisame sewot kagak terima, lalu melempar peluru kertas bekas timpukan mereka tadi buat Pein. Anehnya, Asuma aka sang guru kayaknya gak peduli ama situasi yang ribut begini.

"Udah woy!" Kakuzu nahan si Kisame.

"Sekarang giliran gue kale!" sambung Kakuzu.

"Gua Kakuzu, kalo ada yang mau ngasih duitnya ke gue, kagak usah malu-malu ye!" yaelah Kakuzu mode palaknya keluar. Sekali lagi, para murid nampaknya kagak ada yang peduli, alias Kakuzu dikacangin.

"Udah?" tanya Asuma yang sepertinya udah mulai bosen berdiri.

"Udah." jawab Pein cs bersamaan.

"Kalo gitu kalian boleh duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong" Asuma langsung duduk di kursi guru. Udah capek berdiri kali.

"Iya, sensei..." jawab Pein cs nurut.

Pein cs pun duduk di tempat duduk yang ada.

"Um, Konan-san…" Konan kaget namanya dipanggil, dia lalu menoleh kesampingnya.

"Iya, ada apa ya?" tanya Konan. Tapi saat dia menoleh ke arah murid itu, dia rasa dia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Siapa ya? Mantannya mungkin? Atau mungkin selingkuhannya? *Dibogem Pein*

"Tadi kan ketemu di jalan, salam kenal ya… nama gue Junko Aozora" ternyata oh ternyata,Dia merupakan gadis yang tadi pagi ditabrak Hidan. Pantesan familiar.

"Oh lo yang tadi di jalan, kan? Salam kenal juga ya" Konan membalasnya dengan senyum (tumben nih Konan senyum, momen yang pantas diabadikan *nyiapin kamera*)

Sementara Pein cs beradaptasi dengan kelasnya, mari kita intip suasana kelasnya Hidan cs.

"Oi, kelas kita yang mana nih?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Kayaknya yang ini deh" Sasori menunjuk kelas yang pintunya terbuka.

"Woy"

"!" Hidan cs kaget tiba-tiba dipanggil. Lalu mereka menoleh kebelakang, dan mereka melihat sesosok laki-laki yang agak 'beda' dari biasanya. Laki-laki itu berambut pirang yang rapi, kedua matanya berwarna hitam.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Hidan.

"Itu kalimat gue! Kalian nih siapa? Ngapain lo berdiri di depan kelas gue? Mau cari masalah ya?" murid laki-laki itu berjalan menuju Hidan cs dan…

BUAGH!

"Sialan lo! Gua ni murid baru goblok! Mau cari ribut lu ya!?" Hidan kayaknya udah gak bisa nahan emosinya langsung mukul si murid lak-laki tersebut.

"Nyari ribut lu rupanya ya…" si murid laki-laki itu mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat pukulannya Hidan. Dia langsung berdiri kembali dan bersiap-siap buat nyerang balik. Tapi, belom juga sempet mukul udah di tahan ama seseorang dari belakang.

"Ngapain sih kalian ribut di luar kelas?" tanya seorang guru yang mulutnya ditutup aka Kakashi.

"Nih sensei! Dia mukul saya nih!" nampaknya si murid itu mengadu pada Kakashi.

"Hmm, kalian pasti para murid baru itu kan? Baiklah, silahkan masuk" tanpa mempedulikan aduan murid tadi, Kakashi langsung menyuruh Hidan cs untuk masuk kekelas.

"Baik sensei (un)" Jawab Hidan cs polos.

Di kelas 2-2…

"Pagi anak-anak…" sapa Kakashi dengan lesu, kebalikannya Asuma nih.

"…" gak ada yang nyaut. Semuanya gak ada yang peduli ama kehadiran Kakashi (kasian amat lu pak!)

"Hari ini, ada beberapa murid baru yang akan menemani kalian di kelas ini. Para murid baru, silahkan memperkenalkan diri…" Kakashi suara jadi semakin lesu. Mungkin abis begadang nonton bola ya?

"Gua Hidan." Hidan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya yang cuek.

"Nama Tobi Tobi!" kalo ini si maniak lollipop aka Tobi yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

"Gue Sasori." perkenalan Sasori kayaknya udah merebut pandangan para cewe, akhirnya Sasori ditimpuk sama cowo-cowo sekelas.

"Aduh apaan nih! Lu mau ribut ya!?" Sasori yang kagak terima ditimpuk akhirnya mengeluarkan senjatanya alias boneka-bonekanya.

"Ayok! Gua kagak takut!" jawab seorang murid yang sepertinya juga punya boneka sama seperti Sasori.

"Kankurou?" nampaknya Sasori mengenali murid itu.

"Lu kok sekolah disini?" tanya Sasori dengan muka penuh keheranan.

"Aah! Jangan banyak tanya lu! Sini lawan gue!" tantang Kankurou.

"Oh, jadi lo udah berani nantang gue ya… oke..." sepertinya Sasori urat emosinya udah nambah.

"WOY! LU NGAPAIN BERANTEM DISINI GOBLOK! MAU GUA MAKAN LU?" si kanibal Zetsu ikut emosi.

"Sasori-danna un, kalo ribut jangan disini un, gue kan belom memperkenalkan diri un" Deidara berusaha menenangkan dannanya itu.

"Yaudah… lu lolos kali ini Kankurou…" muka Sasori udah serem tuh.

"Buset kenapa fanfic ini malah jadi action, ini kan fanfic comedy goblok!" bentak Zetsu.

"Napa gue yang disalahin! Kan bukan gue yang buat!" teriak Sasori kagak mau kalah.

"KALO GINI KAPAN KELARNYA NIH CHAPTER! GUA UDAH CAPEK NIH!" Hidan akhirnya emosi tingkat menengah, tapi tiba-tiba muncul sinar yang terang… sangat terang sampai-sampai semua murid memakai kacamata hitam yang entah darimana mereka dapetnya.

"Wahai kalian para murid baru… cepetin perkenalkan diri kalian… gue udah capek ngetik nih, buruan biar bisa kelar nih chapter!" ternyata oh ternyata sang author akhirnya turun tangan dan menyuruh mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Alah! Bilang aja ide lu udah abis!" teriak Hidan cs.

"Mau gue potong gaji lu?" ancam sang author.

"Gua Zetsu" akhirnya berkat ancaman maksiat author, mereka bisa melanjutkan perkenalan diri mereka.

"Kalo gue Deidara, un" dan perkenalan Deidara lah yang mengakhiri chapter ini.

"Jadi nama lo 'Deidara un'?" tanya seorang murid.

Oke, nampaknya chapter ini belum selesai.

"Bukan, un! Nama gue Deidara, un!" Deidara sewot kagak terima namanya ditambahin 'un' (Lah, kan lu yang nambahin sendiri goblok!)

"Ah serah deh! Cepet duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan!" Kakashi akhirnya keluar dari mode lesunya dan menyuruh Hidan cs buat duduk.

"B-baik sensei (un)…" Akhirnya Hidan cs nurut dan nyari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tapi…

"Oi, kursi gua mana nih?" Hidan kebingungan karena kursi tempat duduknya kagak ada.

"Cari aja di rumah lo, barangkali di sana kelempar. Oh, sekaligus jangan balik lagi, gue enek liat muka lo." jawab seorang murid yang tadi dipukul Hidan.

"Sialan lu! Emang suka mancing keributan ya lu! Dasar orang korengan!" nampaknya Hidan darah tinggi lagi gara-gara nih bocah (Jae : gue bukan bocah! *ngelempar kursinya Hidan ke author*)

"Eh lu yang sialan! Gue itu punya nama tauk! Jangan ngasal lu manggil gua korengan! Gue Park Jae Hwa!" teriak murid yang bernama Park Jae Hwa tersebut.

"Woy! Kalo lo ingin nyakitin Jae-san, lu langkahin dulu mayat gua!" teriak seorang murid cewe yang lagi megang pisau (sadis juga nih cewe!)

"Udah udah! Tenang! Kalian gak liat kalau author kita udah pundung kehabisan ide? Udah thorr, akhirin aja chapter ini, lanjutin aja di chap selanjutnya, biar gak kepanjangan!" akhirnya urat kesabaran Kakashi-sensei (tumben nyebutnya pake –sensei) putus dan nyuruh sang author buat ngepublish nih chapter.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, dengan ini, chapter 2 saya akhiri sampai sini!" sang author lalu mengambil palu entah dapet darimana dan langsung mengetok meja guru seolah-olah lagi ada di pengadilan, dan langsung menutup laptopnya.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Author : Gomennasasi minna! Chapter ini kepanjangan dan rada garing, karena ini tentang hari pertama akatsuki masuk sekolah, jadi author buat biar akatsuki keliatan sisi alimnya dikit… biar keliatan apakah beneran tobat atau kagak… maap ya kalau chapter ini garing dan ngebosenin. Yosh, saia usahahin untuk chapter selanjutnya saia banyakin unsur humornya, dan jangan malu untuk review ya! Mau review positif ataupun negatif, saia anggap itu sebagai masukan supaya kedepannya jadi lebih baik lagi. Dan buat yang mau daftar OC masih ada tempat kok…

Dan untuk para pemilik OC, kalau misalnya penggambaran OC kalian gak sesuai saia minta maap ya! nanti bisa PM saia kalau misalnya kurang cocok atau sesuai dengan yang diinginkan

Please enjoy this chapter!


	3. First day at school - part 2

Author : Gokigenyo minna… chapter 3 kelar jugaa… Makasih reviewnya ya… Disini saia akan menceritakan lanjutan dari part 1 nya… Untuk yang mau daftar OC silahkan masih ada tempat hehehe… asal kasih aja data/deskripsinya.

Warning : Ratingnya udah dinaikin jadi T

Pairing : Masih ragu, silahkan ditentukan sendiri hehehe…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Dan juga para OC, mereka punya pemiliknya masing-masing. I DO NOT own any of them)

Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **Akatsuki's School Life**

 **Chapter 3  
[First day at school – Part 2]**

Sepertinya author kita yang satu ini udah ada ide untuk ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Kalo misalnya ada bagian yang lucu, tolong ketawa ya, walaupun dalam keadaan yang terpaksa…

Oke, kita lanjut from where we left off… (Buset dah bahasanya)

* * *

"Woi! Kalau lo mau nyakitin Jae-san, langkahin dulu mayat gue!" teriak seorang murid cewe sambil mengancam Hidan dengan sebuah pisau. (Sadis banget nih anak!)

"Ampun tante! Gua janji gak bakal ulangi lagi!" tidak seperti biasanya, Hidan dengan tumbennya mengalah. Kalau normalnya sih, dia langsung ngeluarin sabitnya dan langsung nyerang tuh cewek, tapi tidak kali ini. Karena sabitnya udah diamankan alias dilempar ke laut ama si Pein, biar kagak kena tusuk sabitnya Hidan lagi.

"Bisa saya mulai pelajarannya?" kayaknya Kakashi udah mulai enek dengan keributan di kelas ini.

Cukup dengan kelasnya Hidan cs, mari kita intip bagaimana situasi kelasnya Pein cs alias kelas 2-1.

Di kelas 2-1…

"Jadi, dengan ini maka bla bla bla bla…" nampaknya Asuma lagi asiknya menjelaskan materi pelajarannya yaitu Sejarah. Tapi, kalo dilihat-lihat, gak ada satupun murid yang mendengarkan ocehan si Asuma di depan kelas. Ada yang asik main game, ada yang baca majalah, ada yang molor, ada yang sibuk nelponan, ada yang sibuk ngaca (buset dah), ada yang sibuk baca komik, dan aktifitas lainnya.

Karena di kelas 2-1 gak ada kejadian yang cukup menarik, jadi saia skip aja hehehe…

Mari kita intip suasana kelas 2-2 alias kelasnya Hidan cs, apakah kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan dengan lancar? Kayaknya jawabannya udah jelas banget.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tobi punya pertanyaan!" Tobi mengangkat tangannya sambil memanggil Kakashi. Sepertinya kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan dengan lancar, tidak sesuai dugaan. Tobi dengan semangatnya memanggil Kakashi untuk bertanya, layaknya kegiatan tanya jawab seperti umumnya.

"Iya, apakah ada yang tidak dimengerti?" Kakashi pun menanyakan pertanyaan Tobi dengan lembut.

"Jam istirahat makan siangnya kapan? Tobi udah laper nih!" Oke, saya tarik kembali apa yang saya katakan tadi. Sesuai dugaan, kelas apa pun kalau udah dihuni oleh para akatsuki, kemungkinan besar bakal rusuh di setiap menitnya. Mendengar pertanyaan si Tobi, murid-murid yang lain pun ikut menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Iya nih! Saya udah laper banget sensei (un)!" para murid yang lain pun ngikut jejaknya Tobi.

"Kalau laper, ya makan! Tapi waktunya bukan sekarang. Sabar, lagi dikit aja jam saya mengajar disini udah selesai. Jujur, saya juga bosen ngajar." Lah, murid ama guru sama, sama-sama ngeselin. Kakashi pun udah mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi jenuh dan ingin bel jam pergantian untuk segera berbunyi.

KRINGG! (ini ceritanya bel jam pergantian)

"Horee!" akhirnya bel jam pergantian pun berbunyi, tanpa banyak bacot Kakashi langsung minggat dari kelas 2-2. Murid yang lain pun ikut seneng, tapi kesenangan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Karena mereka baru nyadar, kalo ini bukan bel jam instirahat. Alhasil, mereka kembali memasang muka bosen, jenuh, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya.

Jadi untuk jam pelajaran saya skip aja ya, langsung ke jam istirahat…

Mari kita tengok kelas 2-1…

"Ao-chan! Mau ke kantin bareng gak?" Konan mengajak Aozora untuk makan bareng di kantin.

"Mau! Mau!" jawab Aozora dengan semangat. Mungkin dikira bakalan ditraktir kali ya? *digeplak Konan*

"Gue kok gak diajak sihh? Gue juga kan mau makan bareng ama Konann~" ini mah si Pein yang lagi ambil kesempatan.

"Ogah makan aja sendiri sono!" Konan dengan kejamnya mengusir Pein.

"Ah jangan gitu dong! Gua maunya ama Konan gua yang tersayang!" Pein dengan tidak tau malu langsung menggenggam tangan Konan dan langsung pergi menuju kantin sekolah, melupakan Aozora yang nampaknya kebingungan dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Tunggu… tadi dia bilang apa? 'Konan yang tersayang'?" karena penasaran akhirnya Aozora langsung menyusul Konan ke kantin sekolah untuk diinterogasi.

Di kantin sekolah…

"Gak ada menu yang menarik! Kantin macam apa ini!" protes Hidan yang lagi ngeliat menu kantin yang terpajang di dinding kantin.

"Mata lo aja yang katarak! Liat noh menunya enak semua tapi semuanya mahal-mahal!" nah kalau ini protesnya Kakuzu yang super pelit ngalahin pelitnya tuan kreb.

"Apanya yang mahal?" tanya Pein yang baru sampe yang masih menggenggam tangannya Konan.

"Masa' cuman mie ayam aja harganya 5 rebu!" bentak Kakuzu (Lah, lu kalo mau murah jangan gitu juga kale!).

"Ngapain gua lu salahin!" balas Pein gak terima dirinya di bentak seorang rentenir kelas kakap.

"Lepasin!" akhirnya Konan emosi tingkat 1 dan nendang si Pein sampai keluar jendela kantin. Alhasil, semuanya nengok ke Konan, bukan karena tendangannya. Tapi…

CEKREK!

CEKREK!

Murid cowo pada ngeluarin hpnya dan langsung memfoto bagian bawahnya Konan. Yap, Konan lupa kalo dia lagi make rok, dan dengan cueknya nendang si Pein pake gaya pencak silat.

"Lu semua mau mati ya?" akhirya emosi Konan naik satu tingkat menjadi tingkat menengah. Aura-aura gelap udah menyelimuti tubuh Konan.

"Tahan si Konan euy!" Hidan nyuruh anggota akatsuki yang lainnya untuk menahan Konan biar dia gak ngamuk.

Baru juga Konan mau ditahan, tapi…

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan melayang pada seorang murid cowo yang masih sibuk mengabadikan momen langka tersebut. Siapakah yang memukul murid tersebut? Kenapa dia memukulnya? Anda akan tahu jawabannya setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini *author di cincang readers*.

"Heh, gue kira murid-murid cowo pada tangguh semua, cuman satu pukulan aja udah tumbang… Lu ini cowo apa banci thailand?" ucap Aozora yang baru aja nyampe di kantin sekolah.

Semuanya terngaceng melihat pukulan Aozora (kenapa terngaceng bukan tercengang? mungkin karena para murid cowo belum bisa melupakan pemandangan bawahannya si Konan tadi wkwkwk). Terutama Hidan yang tadi niatnya mau nahan si Konan. Alhasil, semua murid cowo langsung mengurungkan niatnya buat memotret Konan.

"L-Lari!" teriak seorang murid cowo dengan rambut durennya yang khas, yap dia adalah Naruto. Kelihatannya Jiraiya sukses membuat sifat mesum Naruto keluar.

"Makasih Ao-chan!" emosi Konan turun drastis dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Konan langsung meluk Aozora dengan erat sampai Aozora gak bisa nafas.

"Konan, gue gak bisa nafas nih." Aozora kelihatannya kewalahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan maksiat Konan.

"Eh, maaf hehehe…" Konan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Konan" Sasori manggil Konan dengan wajah yang datar.

"Apa?" jawab Konan dengan wajah yang gak kalah datar (Pein : cukup wajahnya aja yang didatarin, jangan *****nya! *dibogem Konan*).

"Itu… siapa (un)?" tanya para anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Oh, ini temen gue. Namanya Junko Aozora." jawab Konan sambil memperkenalkan Aozora kepada para anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Panggil aja Ao-chan atau Aoi." sambung Aozora.

"Oke, kalo gitu gue panggil Aozora aja ya." perkataan Itachi sukses membuat Aozora ingin mukul dia. Tapi, niatnya ditahan…

"Hmm, yaudah apa aja boleh yang penting jangan aja melenceng dari nama gue." tumben Aozora nadanya dingin, sedingin es. Mungkin moodnya lagi jelek ya? Au ah ngapain itu gue pikirin.

"Oh ya Aoi, usia lo berapaan sih? Kok kalo dilihat dari postur tubuh, kayaknya lo lebih muda dari kita semua?" tanya Kisame dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Iya gue juga penasaran, un." sepertinya si banci blonde *dibom (lagi)* penasaran juga.

"Gue juga." Sasori mengatakannya dengan wajah yang antusias.

"Gua kagak." kalo yang ini si maniak duit Kakuzu yang kayaknya mau balik ke kelasnya.

"Woy udah mau bel nih, gua ke kelas dulu." kalo ini si Zetsu yang kayaknya udah kekenyangan dan sekarang mau molor di kelas.

"Tapi Tobi kan masih laper!" ucap Tobi gak terima.

"Tobi, kalo lu masih laper, masuk dulu ke kelas… nanti kalo masuk ke kelas duluan, siapa tau dikasih lollipop ama gurunya." kalo ini si Itachi yang ketauan banget ngibulnya, dan tanpa banyak bacot Tobi langsung lari ke kelasnya.

"Gua juga mau ke kelas ah…" nampaknya Hidan udah gak bengong lagi dan langsung berjalan ke kelasnya. Gak biasanya Hidan rajin, apakah ini pertanda buruk? *dipenggal Hidan*

"Gue bisa jawab gak nih?" tanya Aozora _sweatdrop_ liat tingkah para akatsuki yang random.

"Silahkan (un)." jawab para anggota akatsuki, termasuk Konan yang kayaknya juga belum tau.

"Umur gue 14 tahun." Aozora menjawab pertanyaan para anggota akatsuki dengan tenang.

"Ooh 14 tahu-… EEHHH? 14 TAHUN!?" yap, para anggota akatsuki gak ada yang percaya ama telinganya masing-masing, masa seorang cewe yang baru 14 tahun berada di dunia ini bisa masuk SMA? Kelas 2 lagi!

"Buset, gue belom budek kali…" Aozora pun menutup telinganya dengan dua buah buku komik yang entah dia dapet darimana.

"Kok bisa? Usia 14 tahun masuk SMA?! WATDEPAK!" para anggota akatsuki kayaknya masih belom percaya.

"Iya 14 tahun… gue masuk SD pas baru umur gue baru 4 setengah tahun, dan gue SMP cuman 2 tahun…" jawab Aozora dengan tenangnya seolah-olah hal seperti ini udah biasa (sombong banget lu! *dibogem Aozora*).

KRINGG!

Akhirnya bel pertanda jam istirahat selesai berbunyi, para murid yang lainnya pun mulai berhamburan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Para akatsuki yang lainnya pun kaget setelah mendengar suara bel tersebut (ceritanya mereka tadi bengong denger penjelasan si Aozora).

"Noh udah bel, buruan masuk. Yuk, Konan." Aozora mengingatkan anggota akatsuki yang lainnya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Konan menuju ke kelasnya aka kelas 2-1, melupakan tujuan awalnya, yaitu menanyakan sesuatu pada Konan.

Oke jam pelajarannya saia skip aja ya hehehe… langsung aja pas bel pulang sekolah…

"Oke anak-anak, pelajarannya cukup sampai disana aja ya. Inget buat PRnya, kalo kagak buat gua bogem lu sampai ke Mars." Tsunade pun menutup pelajarannya di kelas 2-1 dengan ancaman yang sangat luar biasa.

"B-baik sensei…" jawab murid yang lain yang udah ketakutan, saking takutnya, ada beberapa murid yang sampai kencing dicelana ckckck.

"Oke anak-anak, inget ya buat besok!" kelihatannya seorang guru menutup pelajarannya dengan semangat di kelas 2-2.

"Emangnya ada apa besok sensei?" tanya seekor kuda *digeplak Ino*.

"Kagak ada apa-apa sih…" Lah, kayaknya guru yang ngajar dikelasnya Hidan cs kagak ada yang beres otaknya.

"Yaelah, gua kirain apa!" Hidan yang sewot itu langsung mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas.

"Yuk cabut, un!" Deidara juga semangat, semangat buat pulang ke rumah maksudnya.

"Woy Dan…" Jae memanggil Hidan dengan datar.

"Apaan lagi sih?" jawab Hidan sewot.

"Kagak jadi dah." perkataan si jahe *dibogem Jae* inilah yang akhirnya membuat Hidan naik darah lagi.

"Lu ini emang demen banget cari ribut ya? Tapi, gua kasi lu lolos kali ini…" Hmm, tumben-tumbenan nih Hidan ngalah terus, emangnya ada apa ya? Mungkin bener ini pertanda buruk, kiamat udah dekat mungkin?

GRURURURURUK (mohon dimaklumi sfxnya ya readers sekalian)

"Sial…" karena kaget perutnya berbunyi, Hidan langsung lari keluar kelas dengan ekspresi yang malu.

"WAKAKAKAKA! KALO LU LAPER MAKAN AJA TUH ANGIN BIAR KEMBUNG PERUT LO!" lepas sudah ketawa Park Jae Hwa setelah puas melihat ekspresi malu temennya (Jae : siapa bilang kalo dia temen gua?!).

Di gerbang sekolah…

"Sialan tuh si jahe! Besok gak bakalan gue kasi ampun!" teriak Hidan yang kayaknya masih malu (bisa malu juga nih anak!).

"Woi Dan abis ngapain lu? Dikejar hantu ya?" tanya Konan yang heran ngeliat Hidan ngos-ngosan.

"Abis maling ikan kali." tebak Aozora asal tanpa mempalingkan pandangannya dari buku komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ah bacot!" bentak Hidan dan langsung lari ke apartemen akatsuki yang udah disediain sang nenek *dibogem Tsunade*. Maaf, saia ulangi. Hidan langsung lari menuju rumahnya alias apartemen dimana para akatsuki tinggal yang udah disediain dengan baik hati oleh Tsunade-sama.

"Woi Hidan kenapa tuh?" tanya Pein yang kayaknya udah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Gak tau tuh." jawab Aozora yang terus asik baca komik horror.

"Yaudah biarin aja, Woi Deidara! Sini lu!" Pein pun memanggil Deidara yang baru aja keluar dari gedung sekolah bersama para anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Apaan, un?" tanya Deidara setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Bikinin kita burung! Gue udah gak sabar mau pulang nih! Laper!" perintah Pein yang kayaknya udah kelaperan.

"Yaudah deh, un." Deidara nurut dan langsung membuat burung-burungannya yang berbahan bom itu (Buset dah buat burung aja dari bom).

Mari kita intip keadaan Hidan yang lagi asik lari-larian, tapi karena dia udah capek, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan biasa.

Sambil berjalan, Hidan nampaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Jarang-jarang nih Hidan mikir. Mikir tentang apa ya kira-kira? Kita liat di chapter selanjutnya! *plak*

"Junko Aozora eh…" Hidan nampaknya menggumamkan nama teman barunya Konan itu, sambil mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi.

"Heh…" akhirnya Hidan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu lagi. Karena baginya, hal yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, emangnya kalian bisa ngelakuin apa buat ngerubah itu? Hanya Jashin-sama lah yang bisa mengubah dan mewujudkan sesuatu sesuatu dengan keinginan kalian (kayaknya si Hidan lagi mempromosikan aliran sesatnya nih), maka dari pada itu penjajahan hak segala bangsa harus segera dihapuskan, karena tidak sesuai dengan perikemanusiaan dan periketuhanan. Bagi kalian yang bingung kenapa tiba-tiba jadinya begini, jangan tanyakan saia, saia juga gak tau. Yang jelas sekarang Hidan lagi bengong di suatu tempat dengan mulut yang menganga. Kenapa Hidan bengong? Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Mungkin saja karena kehadiran Hidan tidak pernah membawakan nasib yang baik pada lingkungan sekitarnya *dicincang Hidan*.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Hidan yang masih kaget.

Kenapa Hidan tiba-tiba kaget? Saia juga gak tau, tanya aja ama orangnya sendiri, saia bukan semacam dukun yang bisa membaca pikiran orang *dikeroyok*.

Oke, Hidan kaget karena di hadapannya ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk, sangat tidak diduga oleh siapapun, bahkan Jokowi pun kaget karena dia tidak menduga kalau hal ini bisa terjadi. Polisi yang lagi nilang si otong pun ikut kaget karena tidak bisa memecahkan misteri kenapa pak Jokowi bisa kaget dengan hal itu, akhirnya polisi itu menelpon Detective Con*n untuk memecahkan misteri ini. Tapi, semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Kenapa? Karena ini kan fanfic Naruto goblok! Ya jelas kagak ada gunanya! *kalo sekarang beneran dikeroyok*

Oke, saia ulangi.

Hidan kaget karena di hadapannya ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

Di hadapan Hidan… ada sebuah apartemen yang hancur.

Dengan PeinItaKisaDeiSasoZetTobi yang hangus didalamnya.

Kenapa apartemen akatsuki bisa hancur begitu? Kenapa Pein cs bisa hangus begitu? Kemana perginya Kakuzu dan Konan? Karena sponsbob warnanya kuning.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Author : Kayaknya masih garing nih… dan juga kepanjangan… saia juga gak habis pikir kok cuman satu bagian aja chapternya bisa 2 part hahaha… Kalo misalnya chapter ini garing dan boring… Saia minta maap ya! Nanti buat kedepannya saia usahakan untuk nambah unsur humornya, dan juga saia masih belum memunculkan OC baru disini karena ceritanya masih hari pertama sekolah maap ya… tapi kalau ada yang mau daftar OC, boleh kok masih ada lowongan *teriak pake toa*. Dan kalo ada yang salah dalam fic ini, jangan malu-malu buat review ya!

Dan juga buat para pemilik OC, kalau gambaran OCnya masih belum sesuai atau belum cocok… bisa hubungi saia lewat PM…

Please enjoy this chapter!


	4. Apartemen hancur!

Author : Gokigenyo minna… akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4… saia kira gak bakal jadi nih chapter karena waktu penulisannya ada kesalahan gitu, kayak lupa alur cerita ditengah-tengah penulisan hehehe (sorry gak ada yang nanya). Tapi yang penting chapter ini udah kelar. Makasih reviewnya ya di chapter yang sebelumnya…

Lowongan OC masih ada kok, bagi yang mau daftar OC silahkan aja asal ada data/deskripsinya.

Warning : Rated T for language.

Pair : Masih ragu dan bingung hehehe

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (dan juga para OC, mereka punya pemiliknya masing-masing. I DO NOT own any of them).

* * *

 **Akatsuki's School Life**

 **Chapter 4  
[Apartemen hancur!]**

Di hadapan Hidan… ada sebuah apartemen yang hancur… dan juga PeinItaKisaDeiSasoZetTobi yang keliatannya hangus dengan pakaian yang compang-camping kayak pengemis di jalanan.

"Kok bisa gini sih?" Hidan yang keliatannya masih syok gara-gara apartemennya hancur tak berbekas, hanya ada puing-puing yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Hidan pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju apartemen yang hancur itu.

"Woy" Hidan mencoba untuk membangunkan Pein cs pake kaki ckckck (gak sopan lu!).

…

Tidak ada respon dari Pein cs.

"Woy!" Hidan mulai memperlihatkan emosinya dan nendang Pein cs dengan tenaga yang kagak setengah-setengah.

"Eh mamak!" Akhirnya Pein terbangun akibat tendangan mautnya Hidan.

"Pein, gua boleh nanya gak?" tanya Hidan dengan 3 kerutan emosi di dahinya.

"Hmm? Nanya apaan? 1 + 1? Yaelah lu kan udah SMA, harusnya lu tau dong jawaban 1+1 itu berapa, ya jelas jendela lah!" entah kerasukan apa tapi si Pein nyawabnya jaka sundung bawa golok, kagak nyambung goblok!

Mendengar jawaban Pein, Hidan dengan sukses ngebogem si Pein yang baru sadar itu.

BUAGH!

"Gua nanya baek-baek, lu jawabnya baek banget!" bentak Hidan sewot gak tahan liat kelakuan ketuanya yang otaknya lebih kecil dari otak udang. Kenapa Hidan bisa tau ukuran otak Pein? Apakah dia pernah memutilasi Pein untuk dipersembahkan kepada Dewa Jashin? Atau karena nebak asal-asalan aja? Tapi, itu semua kagak penting. Karena gak bakal ada yang peduli ama otaknya si Pein.

"Woy Deidara! Bangun lu!" bentak Hidan sambil nginjek-nginjek perutnya Deidara (kasar amat lu!).

"Uhuk! Apaan sih, un! Gak tau apa kalo gue lagi mimpi indah, un!" akhirnya Deidara terbangun dari 'mimpi indahnya' dan sekarang lagi di pelototin ama setan *dimutilasi Hidan*.

"Pasti lu yang ngehancurin rumah kita! Ya, gak salah lagi, pasti elu!" bentak Hidan plus kuah.

"Sialan lu, un! Kalo ngomong jangan pake kuah dong, un!" Deidara kagak terima mukanya yang udah hancur ini *dibogem Deidara* jadi tambah hancur gara-gara ulahnya Hidan.

"Ah serah deh! Pokoknya elu harus tanggung jawab! Pokoknya harus!" bentak Hidan yang masih emosi tingkat 1.

"Tanggung jawab, un? Emangnya gue salah apa, un! Gue kagak pernah ngehamilin anak orang, un!" Deidara sewot tiba-tiba disuruh tanggung jawab ama Hidan.

"Bukan gitu maksud gua goblok! Liat neh! Rumah kita hancur gara-gara elu kan!?" bentak Hidan yang emosinya udah naik jadi tingkat menengah.

"A-apa maksud lu, un? G-g-gue kagak ada ngelakuin apa-apa, un!" Deidara ketauan banget lagi ngibul, diliat dari caranya ngomong.

"Kagak ada ngelakuin apa-apa ndaslu! Woy Pein cepetin bangunin yang lain!" Hidan dengan kurang ajarnya memberikan perintah kepada ketuanya sendiri.

"Apa maksud lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue! Lu kagak inget kalo gue ketuanya?" Pein sewot kagak terima diperintah ama anak buahnya sendiri.

"Apaan sih ribut-ribut pagi buta gini?" Sasori pun akhirnya bangun dari tidur indahnya dan sekarang lagi ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Oi sas! Lu tau gak siapa yang ngehancurin rumah kita ini?" tanya Hidan yang kayaknya emosinya udah mereda.

KLEPEK! (sfxnya terlalu luar biasa)

KLEPEK!

"Uhuk! A-i-rr…." layaknya ikan yang terdampar, Kisame pun akhirnya bangun dengan kondisi yang menggenaskan.

TIK TIK TIK… (anggap ini suara hujan yang lagi turun ya)

Entah karena rengekan Kisame atau karena para jomblo yang lagi minta hujan, tiba-tiba langit mendung dan turunlah hujan yang agak deras tapi gerimis (?).

"A-Air!" Kisame akhirnya kesenengan langsung bangun dengan semangat. Tapi semuanya gak ada yang mempedulikan nasib Kisame, semuanya lagi bingung bingung untuk nyari tempat untuk neduh dari hujan.

"Oi hiu terdampar! Sini lu!" teriak Hidan memanggil Kisame sambil menggendong anggota akatsuki lainnya (buset kuat amat nih anak!).

"Gak mau!" Kisame yang gak mau nurut itu tetep bersenang-senang dibawah derasnya hujan (Lah, tadi katanya gerimis).

"Woy Itachi bangun gak lu! Dasar keriputan! Lu juga Zetsu! Dan lu juga Tobi! Dasar maniak lolipop!" Hidan pun mulai merasa berat dan akhirnya menurunkan para anggota akatsuki lainnya, dan berusaha untuk membangunkan anggota akatsuki tersebut.

"Apaan sih!" Akhirnya Itachi pun bangun berkat teriakan Hidan yang super keras tersebut. Diikuti oleh Zetsu dan Tobi.

"Berisik lu! Mau gua makan lu ya?" Zetsu juga ikut terbangun.

"Apaan sih Hidan-senpai! Gak liat apa kalo Tobi lagi tidur indah!" Dan akhirnya Tobi pun ikut terbangun.

"Lu yang diem! Gua mau nanya, ini kenapa bisa rumah kita ancur begini sih!" Akhirnya Hidan pun menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling penting.

"Tanya aja emak lu." Jawab Itachi cuek.

"Lupa gua." Zetsu pun menjawabnya dengan cuek.

"Tobi tau jawabannya!" Akhirnya Tobi pun mau menjawab pertanyaan Hidan.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, cepet jawab!" Hidan yang udah gak sabar langsung menyuruh Tobi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya!" Jiah pake syarat-syaratan pula si maniak lollipop yang satu ini.

"Cepeten jawab! Dasar autis!" Hidan yang kesabarannya udah habis langsung mengeluarkan sabitnya (dapet darimana) dan langsung mengarahkannya pada Tobi.

"Jadi gini…" Tobi pun yang ketakutan akibat ancamannya Hidan mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi.

\- Flasback 10 menit yang lalu -

Di langit yang cerah di atas desa Konoha…

"Oi" Pein memanggil Deidara yang sedang berada di ruang kemudi burung-burungannya aka di barisan paling depan.

"Apaan, un?" jawab Deidara yang merasa dipanggil.

"Berapa lama lagi sih sampe rumah? Gue udah laper banget nih! Tadi pagi belom sarapan, makan siang juga belom!" Pein entah kenapa mulai curhat, mengingat nasibnya yang apes dari tadi pagi. Mulai dari kagak sarapan, sampe ditendang Konan.

"Itu mah derita lu, un!" Deidara dengan kurang ajarnya nyuekin curhat si Pein.

"Nih bentar lagi kita sampe nih!" ucap Sasori sambil melihat kalo apartemen mereka udah kelihatan.

"Horee!" sorak PeinItaKisaSasoZetTobi. Deidara gak sempet ikut bersorak ria karena dia lagi konsentrasi buat parkir burungnya ini.

Hening…

…

…

…

…

…

Karena terlalu hening Deidara jadi kelihangan konsentrasinya (lahh…) dan memakirkan burungnya di atap apartemen mereka.

…

…

Hening…

…

…

"Oi" Pein pun akhirnya memanggil Deidara, tapi karena dipanggilnya tiba-tiba Deidara pun akhirnya kaget.

"E-E-EH KATSU, UN!" Deidara yang kaget itu keluar latahnya (latah macam apa itu!) yang sangat berbahaya dan…

DUARRR!

Dengan sekejap apartemen mereka lenyap beserta penghuninya *dikeroyok akatsuki*.

\- End of flashback -

"DEIDARAA! SINI LU!" Akhirnya Hidan urat kesabarannya udah putus dan langsung nguber Deidara.

"Gyaaa ampun, un!" Deidara yang dikejar Hidan itu langsung lari sekuat tenaga.

"Astaga…" Konan yang baru nyampe itu setelah melihat kondisi rumahnya yang udah gak berbentuk lagi langsung pingsan ditempat.

BRUK!

"Gyaaa Konan!" sang ketua aka Pein pun langsung menghampiri (yang katanya) kekasihnya itu.

"WOY APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?" terlepas sudah amarah sang rentenir aka Kakuzu yang baru nyampe bawa 2 koper gede (?).

"Ini nih si Deidara ngebom rumah kita!" jawab Hidan sambil terus ngejar si Deidara.

"Gue kagak ada salah apa-apa, un! Itu si Pein yang ngagetin gue, un!" Deidara yang masih lari dari kejarannya Hidan berusaha untuk membela diri.

"…Tapi tenang aja…" ucap Kakuzu pelan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kakuzu tidak marah? Apakah moodnya lagi baik? Tidak, apa pun moodnya minumnya tetap teh botol sos*o *plak*. Karena Kakuzu kan pelit banget tuh, kenapa dia tenang saja menghadapi masalah yang besar ini?

"Tenang apanya!" bentak Hidan sewot.

"Karena gua ada 300 juta disini." jawab Kakuzu santai sambil membuka koper yang dibawanya itu.

"…" saking kagetnya para anggota akatsuki sampe lupa bernafas.

"Oi… Ooi… masih sadar gak nih?" Kakuzu yang heran semuanya pada bengong langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kamera *plak* maksud saya ke wajah para anggota akatsuki.

"Darimana lu dapet uang sebanyak gitu Zu (un)?" Akhirnya mereka semua pada sadar dan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut barengan.

"Nanti gua jelasin, sekarang pikir dulu dimana kita mau tinggal." jawab Kakuzu yang masih tenang (ya jelas lah! 300 juta di tangan toh!).

"Gimana kalau untuk sementara kita balik dulu ke goa batu?" usul Sasori.

"Boleh juga tuh, krim gue juga masih banyak disana lupa gue ambil." kalo ini mah si Itachi.

"Iya! Lolipop Tobi juga masih banyak di kulkas (?)!" Tobi kayaknya juga setuju dengan usulnya Sasori.

"Serah lu semua dah! Tolongin gue bawain Konan nih!" Pein yang kayaknya kewalahan nenteng Konan akhirnya minta bantuan ke yang lain.

"Woi Deidara! Cepetin buat burung! Ayok cus Amegakure!" Zetsu kayaknya lagi semangat nih.

"Gak! Gak boleh nanti diledakin lagi!" tolak Hidan yang kayaknya masih khawatir (bisa khawatir juga nih anak!).

"Lu mau pulang gak, un?" Deidara yang udah capek lari akhirnya membujuk Hidan supaya dibolehin pake burungnya lagi (kok kayaknya posisi ketua sekarang berada di Hidan ya?).

"Yaudah! Cepet buat!" Akhirnya Hidan mengalah.

"Woy gua bilangin tolongin gua nih!" Pein yang masih kewalahan nenteng Konan akhirnya nyerah (Konan : jadi maksud lu gue berat gitu?).

"Sini aja taruh, un!" jawab Deidara yang udah selesai buat burung-burungannya.

"Woy buruan naik lu semua!" perinta Pein sambil nenteng si Konan, tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Otw!" jawab para anggota akatsuki.

"Yuk gas!" seru Zetsu yang diikuti oleh para anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Yuk (un)!" sahut para anggota akatsuki.

Sesampainya mereka di kediaman mereka yang dulu…

"Akhirnya sampai juga (un)…" para anggota akatsuki pun melepas nafas lega saat mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di goa batu yang penuh kenangan tersebut.

"Oi kok gue ngerasa ada yang salah ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Salah? Salah apanya, un?" jawab Deidara.

"Peralatan sekolah kita kan di apartemen itu… dan juga besok kita sekolah…" kalimat Itachi ini lah yang membuat para akatsuki berpikir.

…

"GYAA! BENER JUGA (un)!" setelah berpikir sejenak, para anggota akatsuki pun sadar akan situasi mereka saat ini.

"Jiah tenang, siapa bilang besok sekolah? Besok kan natal!" ucap Konan yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Yang bener (un)?" tanya para anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Iya… tadi Ao-chan yang bilang ke gue kalo dia mau pulang kampung ke rumah orang tuanya buat natal besok…" jawab Konan dengan polosnya.

"Yaudah deh kalo gitu, yang penting sekarang makan!" ucap Pein dengan semangat.

"Bener (un)!" sahut anggota akatsuki yang lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka bersenang-senang sampe malem.

Keesokan harinya…

"Woi Itachi tolongin gua!" Pein pagi-pagi banget udah minta tolong, ada apa kira-kira?

"Tumben, tolong ngapain?" tanya Itachi heran melihat tingkah laku ketuanya yang tumben rajin.

"Ini, hari ini kan natal… gue niatnya mau nyari pohon buat dijadiin pohon natal." jawab Pein sambil bawa kapak.

"Ogah ah males." Itachi langsung menolak dan melanjutkan rutinitasnya.

"Dasar bawahan gak becus lu!" omel Pein.

"Serah lu dah." jawab Itachi cuek.

"Woi Dan! Sini tolongin gua nyari pohon natal!" teriak Pein memanggil Hidan.

"Yok! Gua juga mau nyari pohon nih!" jawab Hidan yang tumben banget ada kerjaan pagi-pagi gini.

Di luar markas akatsuki…

"Woi disana ada pohonnya tuh!" teriak Hidan sambil menuding sebuah pohon cemara yang berukuran sedang.

"Iya tuh! Yok sini bantuin gue!" jawab Pein menghampiri pohon tersebut.

Mereka pun mulai menebang pohon cemara tersebut sedikit demi sedikit, lama lama jadi bukit *plak*.

5 menit kemudian akhirnya pohon yang mereka tebang jatuh.

BRUK!

"Jatuh juga nih pohon, yok Dan bantuin gue ngangkat nih pohon." ucap Pein sambil pergi kearah pohon tersebut jatuh.

"Siap komandan." jawab Hidan nurut.

Tapi…

Di bawah pohon cemara yang mereka tebang, ada seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri terperangkap disana.

"Oi, k-kok ada o-orang disini.." ucap Pein ketakutan.

"Mana?" tanya Hidan dan langsung menghampiri Pein.

Setelah Hidan mengecek kebenaran situasi tersebut.

"O-oi, kok ada o-orang di sini sih?" Lah, nampaknya Hidan juga ikut gemeteran kayak Pein.

"T-tenang, menurut berita yang gue tonton di TV tadi, nasib gue pasti baik hari ini… m-mungkin dia cuma tidur aja disana…" ucap Pein yang masih ketakutan.

Disaat Pein mencoba mendekat ke badan orang tersebut, terlihat darah pada bagian perutnya.

…

…

Pein dan Hidan lalu mengambil pohon cemara tersebut, lalu…

"WOI LU APAIN TUH ORANG?" bentak Hidan yang lagi lari sambil nenteng pohon itu.

"GUA GAK AKAN PERNAH NONTON ACARA TV ITU LAGI! Tapi, pembawa acaranya tadi seksi banget… pilihan yang berat." Jiah, Pein malah ngebayangin pembawa acara yang dia tonton tadi.

"BODO AMAT!" bentak Hidan.

Sesampainya mereka di markas akatsuki…

"Lu ngapain lari-larian? Abis dikejar anjing?" tanya Itachi yang heran ngeliat Pein ama Hidan ngos-ngosan.

"Jangan banyak tanyak lu!" bentak Hidan sewot.

"Wuidih… di mana lu dapet pohon?" tanya Kisame yang takjub melihat pohon cemara yang dibawa Pein ama Hidan.

"Di hutan lah!" ucap Pein sewot.

"Udah, udah.. sini bawa pohonnya… gue kasi dekorasi…" ucap Konan yang baru aja selesai mandi.

Untuk proses pendekorannya saya skip aja ya hehehe…

Di malam harinya…

"Woi beneran nanti ada Santa Klaus, un?" tanya Deidara yang penasaran ama keberadaan pak tua dengan jenggot serba putih itu.

"Kagak tau. Gua bukan anaknya." jawab Hidan cuek dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Gue tidur sini aja dah, siapa tau nanti datang dia, un." Jiah Deidara rupanya ngefans ama Santa Klaus *ditendang Deidara*.

"Serah lu aja dah, gua mau tidur." balas Hidan cuek.

"Tobi udah jadi anak baik! Nanti pasti dapet hadiah dari Sinterklas!" ucap Tobi semangat, gak sabar buat buka hadiahnya Sinterklas.

"Kalo mau jadi anak baik, buruan tidur sono! Jangan berisik lu malem-malem!" Pein mengusir Tobi dan menyurhnya untuk tidur.

"Yaudah! Yok tidurr!" ucap semua anggota akatsuki, kecuali Deidara yang nampaknya menunggu kedatangan Sinterklas.

Disaat semua anggota akatsuki udah pada masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Deidara masih berada di ruang tamu, duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, ditemani hangatnya api unggun… berharap akan kedatangan Sinterklas, karena dia pengen banget tanda tangannya *plak*.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Deidara udah menunjukkan rasa kantuk, dia udah menguap sebanyak 123 kali. Tapi karena keinginannya untuk menemui Sinterklas secara langsung, akhirnya dia menahan rasa kantuknya itu.

Tapi, tepat saat jam menujukkan pukul 11.59 malam, Deidara pun tertidur. 1 menit setelahnya, terdengar suara di kamar tamu. Karena Deidara udah mimpi indah jadinya kagak denger deh.

Apakah Sinterklas datang? Setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata benar ada seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian Sinterklas, lengkap dengan jenggot putih yang super panjang. Siapa dia kira-kira?

"Selamat Hari Raya Natal bagi para readers (yang merayakan) semua! Saya berterima kasih karena udah membaca fanfic saya sejauh ini!" Jiah ternyata itu cuman author kita yang kagak ada kerjaan.

Karena chapter ini udah kepanjangan, jadi saya akhiri aja sampai sini ya… jangan lupa buat PRnya untuk besok *plak*. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Author : Selamat Hari Raya Natal untuk para readers (bagi yang merayakan) semua! Saya gak terlalu tau soal natal, jadi kalau ada yang salah, maap ya! Mungkin chapter ini kepanjangan. Saya minta maaf kalo masih garing dan boring ya… dan juga saya minta maaf karena tidak ada OC yang muncul disini, karena saya mau fokusnya ke akatsuki dulu. Nanti chapter berikutnya baru ketemu lagi dengan para OC… kalau fic ini ada yang salah, jangan malu-malu untuk review ya!

Please enjoy this chapter!


	5. Ulangan?

Author : Gokigenyo minna… ketemu lagi dengan saya, moga gak bosen ya baca fic saya yang ngebosenin ini… karena di daerah saya sekolah udah pada mulai nih, mungkin gak bisa update kilat lagi huhuhu… harap dimaklumi… tapi saya tetep usahahin update sesegera mungkin.

Makasih ya reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :D

Warning : Rated T for language.

Pair : Pusing saya mikirin pairingnya :v

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (dan juga para OC, mereka punya pemiliknya masing-masing. I DO NOT own any of them).

Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **Akatsuki's School Life**

 **Chapter 5  
[Ulangan?]**

Keesokan harinya…

"Woy bangun udah pagi!" Pein dengan rajinnya pergi ke kamar anggota akatsuki satu persatu untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Pagi-pagi udah ribut lu!" bentak Sasori yang gak terima tidurnya diganggu sang raja bokep *plak*.

"Iya, un!" Deidara juga kayaknya gak terima tidurnya diganggu.

"Sialan lu Pein! Mimpi gua ketemu Dewa Jashin ilang gara-gara elu!" ini mah si penganut aliran sesat aka Hidan.

"Berisik lu semua! Kagak inget kalo sekarang kita sekolah?" bentak Pein kagak terima dimarahin anak buahnya sendiri.

"Sekolah (un)?" para anggota akatsuki kebingungan dengan kepala yang mereng dikit kayak cewe-cewe lagi selfie.

"Iya sekolah! Liat tuh udah jam 6! Cepet mandi!" bentak Pein sambil mukul mereka pake sapu lidi.

Mendengar pernyataan Pein, para anggota akatsuki mulai berpikir…

…

…

"GYAA SEKOLAH (un)!" akhirnya mereka sadar akan kewajiban mereka sebagai murid dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Ngapain mereka ke kamar mandi? Ya buat mandi lah!

15 menit kemudian…

"Woi cepetan! Nanti keburu telat lagi neh!" bentak Kisame yang udah selesai mandi.

"Iya iya! Ini gua udah siap!" jawab Hidan.

"Gue juga, un!" sambung Deidara.

"Bikinin burung dulu Dei!" Itachi pun menyuruh Deidara untuk membuat burung-burungannya itu.

"Woi Chi cepetan woy!" Zetsu yang kayaknya udah siap itu memanggil Itachi yang belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bentar! Gue mau make krim dulu!" Jiah si Itachi mau apapun situasinya tetep mentingin "penampilannya".

"Mau gua tinggal lu?" tanya Kakuzu yang udah naek di burungnya Deidara (Deidara : Woi thor, un! Jangan pake bahasa yang bisa membuat orang salah paham, un!).

"Iya! Ini gue udah siap!" jawab Itachi yang langsung keluar dari sarangnya.

Setelah semua anggota akatsuki naik ke punggung burungnya Deidara, mereka merasa ada yang kurang.

"Woi Tobi mana nih?" tanya Pein yang sadar kalau salah satu anaknya gak ada.

"TOBI! SINI CEPETAN (un)!" teriak semua anggota akatsuki pake toa yang entah dapet darimana (Author : itu punya gue woy! *ngambil toa yang dipegang akatsuki*).

"Apaan sih, senpai!" akhirnya Tobi nyaut juga dengan kondisi yang masih ngucek belek.

"CEPETAN SIAP-SIAP UDAH TELAT NEH (un)!" bentak semua anggota akatsuki (kecuali Tobi) dengan urat kesabaran yang hampir putus.

"Emang mau kemana ya, senpai?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya. Dia gak nyadar kalau pertanyaan itu udah mengundang kemarahan para mahluk gaib yang lagi melototin dia dengan aura yang sangat seram, lebih serem dari mukanya Pein *dibogem*.

Mungkin karena nasib akatsuki lagi baik atau karena apa, tapi mereka semua berhasil sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Dan buat kalian yang bingung kok mereka bisa juga pergi ke sekolah setelah semua alat tulis ataupun peralatan lainnya yang diperlukan di sekolah lenyap di apartemen mereka yang hancur, saya juga gak tau, mungkin berkat mantranya si Hidan kali ya… atau mungkin karena uangnya Kakuzu… saya juga gak tau darimana dia dapet uang sebanyak itu, yang jelas apartemen mereka udah utuh kembali seperti sedia kala (sangat _cliché_ sekali pemirsa).

Di Konoha Koukou…

"…Untung gak telat…" Konan yang lagi senderan di kursinya pun menghela nafas lega.

"Lah, emangnya ada apa?" tanya seorang cewek yang duduk di sampingnya Konan aka Junko Aozora yang kayaknya baru balik dari rumah orang tuanya.

"Ao-chan! gue kangenn!" Konan yang kesenengan liat temen baiknya setelah sekian lama (baru juga 1 hari kagak ketemu!) langsung memeluk erat temannya itu.

"Iya iya… gue juga kangen." Aozora yang kayaknya udah terbiasa ama pelukan mautnya Konan itu langsung melepasnya dengan sangat mudah dan lalu membuka sebuah buku komik dan mulai membacanya.

"Oi, Chi…" seekor ikan hiu memanggil nama seorang kakek keriputan *dikeroyok ItaKisa* yang kayaknya lagi ngaca (buset dah).

"Apaan sih, Kis?" jawab Itachi yang gak terima rutinitasnya diganggu oleh seekor ikan hiu terdampar.

"Gue denger-denger sekarang katanya ulangan matematika ya?" tanya Kisame dengan wajah yang penuh gelisah.

"Ah hoax, lagian kita kan belum pernah dapet matematika." jawab Itachi yang masih sibuk ngaca sambil masang berbagai macam pose.

"Iya juga sih… tapi kalo bener, nanti kasi gue nyontek ya…" Kisame pun menghela nafas berat sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kalo matematika, gue juga kagak bisa." jawab Itachi santai.

Emang, kalo urusan matematika, sangat sedikit sekali orang di dunia ini yang bener-bener bisa. Apalagi para anggota akatsuki yang ngurus diri mereka masing-masing aja kagak becus.

"Oi, Zu… lu dapet uang 300 juta darimana sih?" Pein menghampiri bangku Kakuzu dan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat penting.

"Itu merupakan rahasia perusahaan." jawab Kakuzu datar.

"Ah jangan pelit gitu dong! Gua juga mau duit 300 juta!" Oke, terus terang saja ya, siapa sih yang di dunia ini kagak mau duit 300 juta?

"Liat tuh guru udah dateng." Kakuzu mengelak pertanyaan Pein dengan sebuah fakta, fakta kalau gurunya udah dateng.

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa Anko aka sang guru yang hari ini ngajar di kelasnya Pein cs, dia merupakan guru matematika.

"Pagi sensei!" jawab para murid.

"Oke anak-anak! Sekarang kita ulangan ya!" Anko tanpa banyak bacot langsung mengumumkan ulangan di pagi hari yang cerah dan damai ini, dimana para murid bisa sedikit bersantai, tapi itu semua udah direnggut oleh 2 kalimat guru yang satu ini.

"ULANGAN?!" yap benar sekali, semua murid kelas 2-1 langsung membuka mulut mereka semua dengan lebar sampai mengundang laler-laler yang ada disitu buat masuk.

"Iya ulangan! Kemarin kalian udah libur, seharusnya kalian gunakan waktu libur itu untuk belajar!" bentak Anko sambil geprak meja yang sukses membuat semuanya ketakutan.

"Tapi sensei! Kita kan gak pernah dapet pelajaran sensei!" ucap Pein sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan pose tangan digenggam kecuali jari tengah (nyari mati lu ya?).

"Itu mah derita lo! Cepet keluarkan selembar kertas! Semua buku dan kalkulator taruh didepan, termasuk tas kalian!" Anko langsung menyuruh para murid untuk meletakkan para penyelamat mereka didepan, sekarang udah tidak ada harapan lagi buat mereka untuk lolos ulangan kali ini.

"Nih kan bener ulanganulanganulanganulanganulanganula-" Kisame kayaknya udah panik setengah mampus.

"U-ulangan… hahaha… ulangan… hahahahaha… HAHAHAHA!" Pein gilanya kumat langsung naik ke atas meja sambil joget-joget.

"Oi kamu disana! Cepet duduk!" bentak Anko pake toa sambil ngelempar sebuah penghapus yang tepat mengenai kepalanya Pein.

BLETAK!

"Adududuh…" Pein yang kesakitan itu akhirnya sadar dan kembali duduk seperti yang lainnya.

"Kis, tenang aja, kan ada Kakuzu… nanti bisa nyontek ke dia…" ucap Itachi menenangkan Kisame yang masih panik.

"Iya juga ya…" mendengar hasutannya Itachi, kepanikan Kisame mereda.

"…boleh aja… tapi kagak gratis…" gumam Kakuzu pelan sambil tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

Anko pun mulai membagikan lembar soal ke para murid satu persatu. Sementara Pein cs sedang mengalami krisis besar di kelasnya, bagaimana situasi kelas 2-2 dimana Hidan cs berada?

"Tobi, udah dibilang jangan nyimpen lolipop dikolong meja! Tuh kan penuh ama semut sekarang!" bentak Sasori dengan ekspresi jijik setelah melihat kondisi bangku Tobi.

"Huwaa! Sasori-senpai! Jangan ambil lolipopnya Tobi!" Tobi pun akhirnya menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil yang permennya diambil.

"Woi guru udah dateng, un!" Deidara pun memberitau Sasori dan Tobi kalo sang guru udah menginjakkan kaki di kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anakku!" sapa sang guru dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi Guy-sensei!" jawab para murid. Sekarang kelas 2-2 ada pelajaran olahraga yang diajar oleh Might Guy.

"Oke anak-anakku sekalian! Sekarang kita akan tes praktek bola basket! Ayo langsung turun ke lapangan!" Guy dengan semangat membara itu menyuruh para murid untuk turun ke lapangan untuk di tes.

"Siap sensei!" jawab para murid semangat, kebalikan dari kelas 2-1 yang kayaknya lagi kewalahan menghadapi rintangannya Anko, di kelas 2-2, semuanya semangat dalam mengikuti tesnya Guy, mungkin karena pelajaran olahraga kali ya?

Di ruang ganti cowok…

"Wuidih Jae! Badan lu bagus banget tuh, kotak-kotak!" Sasori takjub melihat badannya Jae yang jauh lebih bagus ketimbang badannya Sasori *dicincang Sasori*.

"Ya iyalah! Gue gitu loh!" ucap Jae bangga sambil terus memamerkan badannya di depan semua murid cowo.

"Alah! Badan gua juga bagus!" Hidan gak terima dia dikalahin Jae, Hidan langsung buka baju dan memamerkan badannya.

"Wakakaka jangan ngimpi lu! Gue kalah ama elo? Jangan buat gue ketawa!" Jae dengan bangganya terus mengejek Hidan. Hidan yang diejek itu pun emosi dan menantang si jahe yang gak capek-capeknya ngejek Hidan.

"Jangan songong lu! Nanti liat aja, siapa yang lebih bagus nilai tesnya!" tantang Hidan dengan emosi tingkat 1.

"Heh, mau gimana kek, udah pasti kalo gue lebih baik daripada elo!" Park Jae Hwa pun menerima tantangan dari Hidan.

Karena ruang ganti cewek dan cowok itu bersebelahan, para murid cewek bisa mendengar tantangan Hidan.

"Jae-san pasti dapet nilai yang terbaik! Cowok songong kayak lu gak level ama Jae-san!" teriak murid cewek dari ruang ganti mereka. Teriakan mereka kedengeran sampe ruang ganti cowok.

"Hahaha para cewek pun ngedukung gue, yakin lu masih mau nantang gue Dan?" tantang Jae ini membuat Hidan naik darah dan akhirnya memukul tembok perbatasan ruang ganti cewek dan cowok hingga hancur.

…

…

KYAAA!

Terdengar dengan jelas teriakan histeris para murid cewek yang lagi ganti baju, lain dengan para murid cowok yang kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan, kecuali Tobi, dia masih kecil.

PLENTANG!

PRANG!

Semua murid cewek pun mulai mengambil benda-benda yang ada didekat mereka dan mulai melemparkannya ke arah para murid cowok.

"Apaan nih!" teriak Sasori sambil melindungi kepalanya dari serangan para murid cewek.

"Serang!" Ino sang komandan pun akhirnya memerintah para pasukannya untuk menyerbu para murid cowo.

"Semuanya! Berlindung!" Kankurou yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan cowok memerintah pasukannya untuk mundur.

Keadaan kelas 2-2 cukup ricuh, untuk itu mari kita beralih ke kelas 2-1.

"Oi Zu!" panggil Itachi sambil melemparkan uang 50 ribuan yang udah dibejek-bejek.

"Nomer berapa?" tanya Kakuzu yang udah tau maksud Itachi manggil dia.

"5-10 apaan?" Itachi langsung menanyakan jawaban nomer soal yang belum dia buat.

"Nih." Kakuzu merobek selembar kertas kecil, menulis jawabannya dan melemparkannya ke Kakuzu.

"Sip dah!" Itachi kesenengan dapet jawaban dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyalinnya.

"Chi gue juga dong!" Kisame pun memanggil Itachi untuk menanyakan jawaban.

"Bentar!" sahut Itachi yang masih sibuk menyalin jawaban. Untung sang guru aka Anko lagi diluar ngegosip ama Shizune, jadinya gak ketauan dia lagi nyontek.

Sementara itu, Konan sepertinya mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda panik.

"Ao-chan, nomer ini apa jawabannya?" Konan memanggil Aozora yang kayaknya udah selesai.

"Yang mana?" bisik Aozora ke Konan.

"Yang ini, ini, ini, ama yang ini…" Konan pun menunjukkan nomer soal yang belum dikerjakannya.

"Ooh, nih." Aozora langsung menyerahkan lembar jawabannya ke Konan.

"Ao-chan udah selesai?" tanya Konan kaget, gak nyangka kalo temennya ini udah selesai secepat ini.

"Udah kok." jawab Aozora santai, sambil membaca buku komiknya yang dia taruh di kolong meja tadi.

"Wuidih…" Konan takjub akan kepintaran Aozora.

Sementara itu, Pein masih bengong gak ngerjain satu soal pun.

"Hahahaha… soal apa ini…. HAHAHA!" Pein kumat lagi gilanya.

Anko yang kaget denger tawanya Pein langsung masuk ke kelas lagi.

"Woi kamu! Ngapain kamu ketawa terus! Kerjain soalnya!" Anko pun langsung ngomelin Pein pake toa yang dia comot dari pedagang baju yang lagi mempromosikan barang jualannya di pasar.

'Oke! Tenangkan dirimu Pein! Lu pasti bisa! Soal begini? Hahahaha! Gue gak takut! Sekarang, tinggal begini, begini, dan begini, selesai dah!' Pein yang kayaknya lagi menenangkan dirinya itu langsung ngebejek sesuatu. Pein lalu menunggu agar Anko keluar lagi. Setelah Anko keluar…

"Oi, Zu!" Pein memanggil Kakuzu dengan melempar uang 100 ribu kearahnya yang udah dibejek-bejek tadi (Lah, ternyata uang toh).

"Mantap jiwa! Oke, nomer berapa aja?" Kakuzu langsung kinclong matanya ngeliat pak Soekarno ama Moh. Hatta yang udah ada ditangan.

"No 1-10 alias semuanya!" Pein yang emang belom ngerjain apa-apa itu langsung nyuruh Kakuzu buat ngasih contekan.

"Yaudah, nih." Kakuzu langsung merobek selembar kertas kecil, menulis jawabannya dan lalu melemparnya ke Pein.

"Sip dah!" Pein akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya Kakuzu, tapi nasib Pein kan gak pernah baik nih. Shizune yang kebetulan dipanggil Tsunade menyudahi obrolannya dengan Anko, akhirnya Anko kembali masuk ke kelasnya. Dan sialnya, dia ngeliat Pein lagi menyalin jawaban seseorang.

"Woi kamu! Ngapain kamu!" Anko langsung menghampiri bangkunya Pein.

"G-gak ngapa-ngapain kok sensei! Cuma meramal masa depan saya aja sensei! Sensei mau saya ramal juga?" Jiah, Pein nekat ngasih alasan yang sangat ajaib dan sukses membuat Anko mengambil lembar jawabannya dan langsung merobeknya di tempat.

"Pulang sekolah ke ruangan saya!" perintah Anko dengan kejamnya tidak mempedulikan nasibnya Pein.

"H-Hahaha… 100 ribu gue terbuang sia-sia…" Pein pun akhirnya pasrah menghadapi nasib (Pein : Kok terus gua aja yang sial sih?!).

"Waktunya udah habis anak-anak! Selesai gak selesai, kumpul lembar jawaban kalian ke depan!" perintah Anko sambil diikuti oleh bunyi bel pergantian jam pelajaran.

Sementara itu, di lapangan Konoha Koukou…

"Liat nih jahe! Gua tunjukkin kemampuan gua yang sebenarnya!" Hidan pun mengambil bola basket dan mulai berlari ke arah ring basket. Tapi, karena Hidan itu gobloknya gak ketulungan, dia berlari dengan mata yang terpejam, niatnya sih mau berdoa ke Dewa Jashin supaya nilai tesnya lebih bagus dari pada Jae. Alhasil, Hidan larinya bukan ke ring tapi ke luar gerbang sekolah.

"Woi kamu mau kemana! Mau bolos ya?!" Guy yang ngeliat Hidan lari ke gerbang sekolah itu langsung mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Wakakakaka! Apa kata lo tadi? Kemampuan lo yang sebenarnya? Wakakakaka!" lepas sudah tawa maksiat Jae, diikuti oleh para murid cewek yang lain.

"Liat nih kemampuan gue!" Jae lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah bola basket, dia mulai berlari kearah ring basket dan mulai melompat, hap! Lalu ditangkap *plak*.

Bola yang dilempar Jae sukses masuk ke ring basket sesuai dugaan.

"Gimana sensei?" tanya Jae yang udah dengan sukses memasukkan bola ke ring basket.

"Hmmm, lemparanmu itu udah bagus, teknik lari udah bagus… tapi hanya ada satu yang kurang…" penjelasan Guy membuat Jae kebingungan.

"Haa? Kurang? Apanya yang kurang?" tanya Jae heran.

"Kamu kurang menjiwai! Kita harus menunjukkan semangat masa muda kita selagi bisa! Semangat masa muda!" Guy tanpa banyak bacot langsung ngambil toa dan terus-terusan ngoceh tentang semangat masa muda ckckck.

"Betul itu Guy-sensei! Kita harus memperjuangkan semangat masa muda kita!" Lah, Rock Lee malah ikut-ikutan koar-koar ama Guy.

Belum juga 5 menit mereka ngoceh tentang semangat masa muda, bel pergantian pun berbunyi. Akhirnya pasangan murid dan guru itu stop ngocehnya dan mengumumkan kalo hasil tesnya akan diberitau minggu depan, lalu para murid dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

Kita skip aja langsung ke jam istirahat.

"Ao-chan! Yuk ke kantin!" Konan mengajak Aozora yang kayaknya masih sibuk baca buku komik itu untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Yuk!" jawab Aozora semangat, mungkin kalo udah urusan makan, pasti semangat nyautnya *digeplak Aozora*.

"Woi Zu! Kantin yok!" Kisame ama Itachi menghampiri meja Kakuzu dengan niat untuk ngajak dia ke kantin.

"Ogah, mending gua jualan sate di luar." Kakuzu menolak ajakan mereka dengan datar dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas dengan barang dagangannya ckckck.

'Dasar mata duitan…' batin mereka _sweatdrop_.

"Gimana kalo Pein?" tanya Kisame sambil nunjuk kearah bangkunya Pein.

"Jangan, berikan dia waktu untuk sendiri." Itachi dengan segera menolak usulan Kisame dengan (sok) bijak, karena melihat keadaan Pein yang udah depresi dari tadi pagi, plus uangnya udah abis sia-sia gara-gara kejadian tadi… Jadi gak ada poinnya untuk ngajak dia ke kantin, karena dia gak bakalan bisa beli apa-apa.

"Hmm… Kalo gitu berdua aja dah! Yok kantin! Gue udah laper nih!" Kisame yang udah gak sabaran segera menarik bajunya Itachi.

"Konan! Aozora! Mau ikut gak ke kantin?" tanya Itachi sambil meloloskan dirinya dari tarikan Kisame.

"Tungguin!" jawab mereka barengan.

Di kantin sekolah…

"Oi Zu… ngapain lu?" tanya Hidan ngeliat Kakuzu lagi sibuk ngipas-ngipas sate di kantin.

"Lu kagak liat apa kalo gua lagi jualan? Jangan ganggu gua!" bentak Kakuzu sambil ngusir Hidan pake kipas satenya itu.

Karena Kakuzu ngipasin satenya terlalu semangat, apinya malah jadi membesar, alhasil sate-satenya pun gosong.

"Tidakk! Sate-sate kesayangan gua!" Kakuzu yang kaget ngeliat anak-anaknya *plak* udah pada gosong itu langsung menyimpuhkan dirinya kayak adegan-adegan di sinetron yang disahut 'lebay' oleh para murid lainnya.

"Jiah udah pada disini aja kelas lu Dan!" Kisame, Itachi, Konan dan Aozora yang baru dateng itu langsung menyapa Hidan cs, tapi Hidan sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan Aozora.

"Oi Peinnya mana?" tanya Sasori yang merasa ada yang kurang dari gerombolannya Kisame.

"Lagi di kelas." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Tumben… emangnya ada apaan (un)?" tanya Hidan cs penasaran kecuali Zetsu yang lagi sibuk makan dengan lahapnya.

"Lu mending kagak tau aja deh." jawab mereka bersamaan (lagi).

"Oi Dan! Bayarin makanan gue dong! Dompet gue ketinggalan!" Jae yang baru selesai makan itu langsung menghampiri para anggota akatsuki.

"Enak aja lu jahe! Emangnya gue siapanya elu?" Hidan sewot gak terima disuruh bayarin makanan temennya (HidanJae : dia bukan temen gua!).

"Alah pelit lu!" Jae yang permintaannya itu ditolak langsung ngetok kepalanya Hidan.

"Nyari ribut lu?" Hidan urat emosinya udah pada keluar sekarang siap-siap mau nyerang si jahe *digetok Jae*.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian siapa ya?" tanya Jae melihat Kisame cs yang lagi pada bengong liat tingkah mereka berdua tadi.

"Oh, kita temennya Hidan, gue Kisame, ini Itachi, ini Konan, dan yang itu Junko Aozora." jawab Kisame sambil memperkenalkan temen sekelasnya satu persatu.

"Panggil aja Aoi." sambung Aozora.

"Gue Park Jae Hwa, panggil aja Jae." Jae pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kalem (bisa kalem juga lu!).

"Apa? Jahe?" pertanyaan Itachi ini sukses membuat Hidan nahan ketawa.

"Iya jahe!" sambung Hidan sambil tertawa puas.

"Eh sialan lu!" Jae yang gak terima diketawain Hidan langsung ngetok kepalanya lagi dan akhirnya mereka berantem ckckck.

"Biarin aja mereka, un. Makan yuk, un." Deidara yang udah terbiasa dengan sifat JaeHidan ini lalu mengundang KisaItaKonanAo untuk makan bersama.

"Yuk!" sahut mereka.

Akhirnya mereka makan bersama-sama layaknya teman-teman pada umumnya. Gak lama setelah itu bel pun berbunyi menandakan sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Mereka langsung membayar makanan mereka dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Kita skip aja ke jam pulang sekolah.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Pelajarannya cukup sampai disini saja ya, sampai ketemu di pertemuan berikutnya!" Shizune yang lagi ngajar Bahasa Indonesia di kelasnya Pein menyudahi pelajarannya dengan tenang.

"Baik sensei!" jawab para murid.

Setelah memberi hormat, Shizune pun keluar dari kelas 2-1.

"Akhirnya pulang juga." Konan menghembus nafas lega sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Mau pulang bareng gak? Gue juga mau tau rumahnya Konan kayak gimana." tanya Aozora yang udah menggendong tasnya.

"Mau dong!" Konan tanpa basa-basi menyetujui ajakan Aozora dan langsung menarik tangan Aozora.

"Gue duluan ya!" ucap Konan ke para anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Tungguin gue dong!" Kisame dan Itachi langsung pergi menyusul Konan… kecuali Kakuzu yang udah ngilang duluan ke dunia lain.

Sementara itu, di kelas 2-2…

"Oke anak-anak! Saya sudahi sampai disini, ingat buat PRnya besok ya!" Anko yang lagi ngajar di kelasnya Hidan cs pun akhirnya menyudahi pelajarannya. Setelah para murid memberi hormat, Anko pun pergi ke luar kelas.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, un." Deidara menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya dia dapet santai juga.

"Yuk cabut!" ajak Zetsu yang udah nenteng tasnya ama si Tobi.

"Duluan aja, gue ada urusan ama Kankurou, ama Gaara juga." ucap Sasori. Kira-kira urusan apa ya? Hayoo tebak, kalau bener nanti author kasi permen! *plak*

"Tungguin gua!" Hidan yang kayaknya udah selesai beres-beres langsung menghampiri DeiZetTobi.

Mari kita melihat keadaan Pein terlebih dahulu.

Disaat Pein keluar kelas dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata itu, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Oi." Anko yang udah ada di belakang Pein itu memanggil siswa yang berada di depannya. Siswa yang merasa dipanggil aka Pein langsung merinding ngeri mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu.

"Ingat, ke ruangan saya." sambung Anko dingin.

"B-baik sensei…" Pein yang pasrah mengikuti nasib langsung mengikuti Anko untuk pergi ke ruangannya ckckck, malang sekali nasibmu nak! *dirinnegan*

Di luar gerbang sekolah, terlihat Kakuzu sedang bersaing dengan seseorang dalam hal jualan.

"Heh, gue gak akan kalah dari kouhai gue sendiri." Seorang cewek dengan rambut panggang sedada, bermata hijau lumut dan berkulit sawo matang, terlihat sedang berdandan sambil berjualan di pinggir jalan deket gerbang sekolah, dilihat dari seragamnya, sepertinya dia juga murid Konoha Koukou.

"Liat aja nanti dasar cewe songong!" Kakuzu gak terima kalo dagangannya kalah ama seorang murid cewek.

"Sopan dikit ama senpai lu sendiri kek!" bentak cewek tersebut sambil terus berusaha menjual barang dagangannya.

"Cih." Kakuzu mendecak kesal.

Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Mungkinkah ini merupakan pertanda perang? Perang apa? Perang Dunia ke-3? Tidak mungkin, karena di Naruto gak ada Perang Dunia. Kalau gitu apa dong? Kalau boleh jujur, saya juga gak tau karena inspirasi saya udah abis, otak saya udah kering hehehe. Kalau kalian ingin tau kelanjutannya, liat aja di chapter berikutnya!

* * *

 **To be continued…**

Author : Buset udah chapter 5 aja nih fic, saya juga masih ngerasa kalau chapter ini masih garing dan ngebosenin. Untuk para pemilik OC, saya minta maap ya kalau misalnya penggambaran OCnya masih belum cocok… Saya juga udah berusaha untuk memunculkan OC baru, mungkin untuk chapter depan saya usahahin supaya muncul semua OCnya… Kalau ada yang salah di chapter ini, jangan malu-malu buat review ya!

Please enjoy this chapter!


	6. Persiapan Tahun Baru

Author : Gokigenyo minna… Yap ketemu lagi dengan saya… Mumpung lagi ada ide yang mencukupi, saya langsung nyomot laptop yang lagi dimainin adik saya wkwkwk, moga chapter ini kagak ngebosenin kayak yang sebelumnya. Maaf kalo updatenya agak lama ya, saya usahahin biar update secepat mungkin.

Makasih reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya ya! :D

Warning : Rated T for language.

Pairing : *masih mikir dengan otak yang udah gosong*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (dan juga para OC, mereka punya pemiliknya masing-masing. I DO NOT own any of them).

Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

 **Akatsuki's School Life**

 **Chapter 6  
[Persiapan Tahun Baru]**

"Oi Dan! Buruan!" Zetsu yang udah nyampe di gerbang sekolah itu memanggil si penganut aliran sesat yang lagi lari-larian dikejar ama Jae.

Hidan yang berhasil kabur dari kejaran Jae itu langsung menghampiri ZetDeiTobi.

"Beneran lo mau ke rumah gue, Ao-chan?" tanya Konan yang lagi jalan bareng ama Aozora menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Iya beneran kok." jawab Aozora sambil tetap membaca buku komik kesayangannya.

"Wuidih asik dong!" ucap Kisame dengan ceria.

"Plis deh jangan pake senyum-senyum gitu Kis, ngeri liatnya." perkataan Aozora yang sangat jujur ini sukses membuat hati Kisame tersakiti (jiah). Aozora sampai sempat ngebandingin siapa yang lebih serem, setan di buku yang lagi dia baca apa mukanya Kisame, dan Aozora menyimpulkan kalau mukanya Kisame jauh lebih serem daripada setan yang ada di buku komiknya *dicincang Kisame*.

"Wakakaka! Bener tuh Kis!" Itachi yang kaget denger penjelasan jujurnya Aozora itu otomatis ngakak.

"Diem lu!" bentak Kisame sambil ngebekep mulutnya Itachi pake bukunya Aozora.

"Buku gue woy!" Aozora yang gak terima bukunya diambil tanpa basa-basi langsung ngebogem Kisame.

Disaat Konan dan kawan-kawan udah sampai di gerbang sekolah…

"Yuk pulang!" ajak Zetsu dengan semangat.

"Eh, tungguin kita dong!" Konan yang baru sampai di gerbang sekolah itu langsung menghampiri ZetDeiSasoTobi.

"Sini buruan, un!" Deidara yang udah gak sabar mau pulang itu langsung jalan keluar gerbang sekolah bersama ZetDeiTobiHidan yang disusul oleh KonanAoItaKisa.

Baru juga mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah, mereka sudah melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka.

Terlihat seorang setan duit yang nampaknya lagi berjualan, tapi sekarang situasinya sangat berbeda. Di seberang jalan juga nampak seorang murid cewek yang kelihatannya lagi berjualan juga, dengan antrian pembeli yang lebih banyak dari Kakuzu. Memang sesuatu yang sangat langka melihat murid lain berjualan selain Kakuzu, dan merupakan sesuatu yang kayaknya _impossible_ buat Kakuzu untuk kalah dalam hal jumlah pembeli di dagangannya, biasanya dagangannya Kakuzu selalu ramai dengan segala jenis pembeli, mulai dari penduduk biasa, anak jabatan, sampai setan-setan yang lagi nganggur. Kakuzu selalu bisa menarik minat pembelinya, ada kemungkinan kalau Kakuzu nyolong buku mantranya Hidan supaya bisa laku terus dagangannya.

Yang jelas, sekarang sedang terjadi persaingan sengit antara Kakuzu dan seorang murid cewek dalam hal berdagang. Siapakah yang bakalan menang?

"Heh! Lu liat aja! Dagangan gue pasti laku!" tantang Kakuzu dengan membusungkan dadanya dengan sombong.

"Gue kalah ama kouhai gue sendiri? Hahahaha itu cuma bisa terjadi di dalam mimpi lo!" murid cewek tersebut sepertinya berani menerima tantangan Kakuzu sambil terus berdandan untuk menarik minat pembelinya.

"Senpai tidak selalu lebih baik dari kouhainya!" Sepertinya keadaan semakin memanas bung, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Kakuzu sedang berusaha untuk menjaga api yang berada didalam pemanggangnya untuk tetap stabil supaya bisa menghasilkan bentuk dan cita rasa sate yang memuaskan. Oh! Tapi bung, nampaknya senpainya Kakuzu juga semakin memikat para pejalan kaki yang lewat untuk menghampiri dagangannya bung, berdandan dengan cantik untuk memikat para pelanggan, strategi yang cukup bagus bung. Tapi! Kakuzu nampaknya masih punya strategi bung! Kakuzu mulai memasang sebuah spanduk dengan tulisan 'BELI 1 GRATIS 1 CEWEK!'. Kakuzu rupanya sudah menculik beberapa murid cewek untuk dijadikan sandera. Wow! Strategi Kakuzu berjalan dengan mulus, bung! Semulus pahanya Nabilah JKT48, bung! Banyak murid cowok yang datang menghampiri dagangannya Kakuzu, bung. Nampaknya sang senpai mulai kewalahan dalam menghadapi Kakuzu, bung. Tapi! Sang senpai masih punya strategi rupanya, bung! Dia mulai melepaskan satu kancing seragamnya untuk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya sedikit. Strategi yang sangat bagus, bung! Semakin banyak pejalan kaki yang menghampiri dagangannya si senpai, bung! Kakuzu mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi yang kesal. Apakah Kakuzu mengaku kalah? Tentu saja tidak! Apakah kalian tidak kenal dengan Kakuzu? Kakuzu terkenal dengan mottonya 'Gue rela ngelakuin apa saja demi uang!'. Kakuzu mulai menggigit jarinya hingga keluar darah, dan mulai menggambar symbol ritual ke Dewa Jashin, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya dan mulai memanjatkan mantra, alhasil sebagian dari murid cowok satu sekolah terhipnotis untuk belanja di dagangannya Kakuzu, setelah melihat mantranya berhasil, dia mulai membuat ekspresi yang sangat amat ajaib. Melihat hal ini, sang senpai mulai khawatir. Tapi, bung! Sang senpai memasang sebuah spanduk dengan tulisan yang tidak terduga, bung! Apakah isi dari spanduk itu? Spanduk itu bertuliskan 'BELI 1 GRATIS 1 RONDE!'. Terlalu mantap, bung! Dengan ini, senpainya Kakuzu sukses membuat semua pelanggan Kakuzu berpaling, dan menuju dagangannya sang senpai tersebut. Dengan ini, apakah Kakuzu masih bisa menangkal serangan baliknya sang senpai? Karena tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang tersisa, dagangannya Kakuzu dinyatakan kalah.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" teriak Kakuzu dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Hahahaha! Nampaknya kau masih perlu banyak belajar, anak muda." ucap sang senpai dengan bangganya, puas melihat Kakuzu yang lagi depresi itu.

"Pemenangnya adalah Agane Midori! Pritt! Prittt!" teriak salah satu wasit yang entah darimana datangnya. Tapi dengan ini, terungkap bahwa nama senpai yang dilawan Kakuzu adalah Agane Midori.

"Hahahaha! Terima kasih, terima kasih." Midori yang kayaknya masih seneng itu lalu menangkap bunga-bunga yang dilemparkan oleh para penonton itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

…

…

…

"Oke, ada yang mau ngasih tau gue apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanya Itachi yang kayaknya masih nganga.

"Emangnya ada apa, ya?" tanya Aozora yang baru selesai baca komik.

"Ngapain itu gue pikirin, intinya yuk pulang! Gue udah laper nih!" Zetsu yang udah kelaperan itu lalu menyeret Tobi dan Deidara.

"Sakit, un!" teriak Deidara yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya Zetsu. Tobi kayaknya gak ngerasain apa-apa, dia dengan antengnya tetap menikmati lolipopnya itu.

"Gue juga laper, nih!" Kisame yang sepikiran dengan Zetsu langsung lari menyusul ZetDeiTobi.

"Yuk, Ao-chan." Konan tanpa banyak bacot langsung menarik tangannya Aozora sambil berlari menyusul mereka.

"Woi tungguin gua!" teriak Hidan sambil berlari menyusul mereka.

Itachi yang nampaknya masih bengong itu pun akhirnya sadar dan pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

Di perjalanan pulang…

"Oi, ngapain lu ngajak bocah kesini?" tanya Hidan yang dengan sukses mendapat pukulan mautnya Aozora.

"Bocah tapi mematikan lho." bales Aozora sambil meniup tangannya layaknya pistol yang baru aja selesai nembak. Aneh, kenapa Hidan diem aja ya dipukul Aozora?

"Dia katanya mau mampir ke rumah, gitu…" jawab Konan sambil berusaha menenangkan _bestfriend_ nya itu dengan mengatakan 'cup cup cup, anak nakal gak disayang Tuhan loh.'

"Haa? Mampir? Ogah ah! Nanti ancur rumah gua!" bentak Hidan sambil ngelus-ngelus pipinya yang bengkak.

BUAGH!

Yap, Aozora sukses melayangkan satu buah pukulan (lagi) di mukanya Hidan.

"MATI GUA NEH!" bentak Hidan yang akhirnya mengeluarkan pusakanya aka sabit kesayangannya yang dia umpet di kantong ajaibnya Dora*mon.

"Bukan rumah lo aja kali! Itu juga rumah gue goblok!" bentak Konan sambil melayangkan jitakan di kepalanya Hidan.

"Eh? Jadi…" Aozora yang kaget mendengar penjelasan Konan itu mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?!" Aozora yang masih kaget itu teriak pake toanya Anko yang entah bagaimana bisa dia dapet dengan mudahnya.

"Kagak lah! Kita semua satu apartemen, kamarnya beda." jawab Konan menolak pernyataannya Aozora.

"Ooohh…" Aozora yang mendengar penjelasan Konan itu menghela nafas lega.

Sesampainya di apartemen akatsuki…

"Akhirnya sampai juga, un." Deidara yang udah kecapekan itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Saatnya makan!" Zetsu juga mengikuti jejaknya Dei, langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yuk, ke kamar gue aja." ajak Konan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sip dah." setelah Konan membuka pintu kamarnya, Konan mempersilahkan Aozora untuk masuk. Aozora pun masuk dan mengatakan 'Ojamashimasu' dengan pandangan yang udah berada pada buku komiknya.

Ceritanya Akatsuki udah masuk sekolah selama 1 minggu lebih, mereka sudah menjadi sedikit lebih dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka masing-masing. Kalau nanya soal nasibnya Pein, sekarang dia mendadak alim kalau ada pelajarannya si Anko. Kalau tentang hasil nilai tes basketnya Hidan, dia dapet yang terendah karena dikira mau bolos saat tesnya berjalan ckckck, alhasil Jae lah yang mendapat nilai tertinggi, sampai sekarang Hidan masih kagak terima kalau dirinya kalah dengan si jahe kunyit gajelas itu *digeplak Jae*. Kakuzu juga sekarang terus bersaing dalam hal berjualan ama senpainya aka Agane Midori. Singkat cerita, akhir tahun telah tiba, yaitu tanggal 31 Desember. Pada saat jam istirahat, para anggota akatsuki nampaknya berkumpul di kelasnya Pein cs aka kelas 2-1.

"Oi, besok udah tahun 2017 aja nih, kita bikin acara yuk di goa batu, sekalian undang temen-temen sekolah." usul Sasori sambil berusaha untuk mengambil kembali boneka barbienya yang dicomot Tobi.

"Bener juga tuh, yaudah nanti malem kita pesta!" Pein yang mendengar usulan Sasori tersebut langsung menyetujuinya yang dibales dengan tatapan seram dari sang rentenir.

"Gak boleh! Pokoknya gak boleh! Pesta? Lu dapet duitnya darimana goblok? Pokoknya gak bo-" belum juga Kakuzu selesai ngoceh udah keburuan dibekep Hidan pake bukunya Aozora.

BUAGH!

"Lu kira itu buku lo? Enak aja ngambil barang orang!" bentak Aozora yang emang kebiasaan kalo ngerasa bukunya dicomot, pukulan langsung melayang.

"Pesta? Kayaknya boleh tuh!" sahut Jae yang kebetulan lewat di kelas 2-1. Begitu dia mendengar kata pesta, dia langsung menghampiri gerombolan akatsuki tersebut.

"Ikut satu bro!" sahut Naruto yang baru aja nyampe kelas.

"Gue juga ya!" para murid kelas 2-1 mulai mendesaki gerombolan para mahluk gaib tersebut sampai-sampai Kakuzu pingsan, tapi dia pingsan bukan karena didesak… Tapi karena ngeliat jumlah orang yang mau ikut, pasti banyak keluar duit ckckck.

Baru juga akatsuki didesak, bel udah keburu bunyi akhirnya mereka menghela nafas kecewa dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sekarang kelas 2-1 dapet pelajarannya Asuma alias sejarah. Jadi udah pasti dia sudah mempersiapkan ocehan plus ceramah untuk kelasnya Pein cs aka kelas 2-1.

Di kelas 2-2 lain lagi, sekarang mereka dapet Tsunade. Mungkin nasib mereka lagi jelek kali ya, bodo amat ngapain itu gua pikirin, toh yang sial juga mereka.

Mari kita skip time aja sampai jam pulang sekolah…

Di gerbang sekolah Konoha Koukou…

"Ao-chan! Mau ikut gak siap-siap buat nanti malem?" tanya Konan ke Aozora yang lagi asik baca buku komik (perasaan dimana-mana baca buku komik aja nih anak satu).

"Mau dong! Ke apartemennya Konan lagi ya?" jawab Aozora dengan antusias tapi dengan pandangan yang masih berada di buku komik, dia ini semangat gara-gara Konan apa buku komiknya sih?

"Nggak, sekarang kita ke rumah gue yang dulu." Konan pun mulai menjelaskan tentang keberadaan goa batu yang pernah mereka tinggali selama berabad-abad *plak*.

"Buruan naek, un!" teriak Deidara memanggil Konan dan Aozora untuk naik ke burung-burungannya.

"Buset gede banget… burung jenis apa nih?" Aozora yang baru pertama kali ngeliat burungnya Deidara (Dei : udah gue bilang jangan pake bahasa yang bisa menimbulkan salah paham, un!).

"Udah jangan banyak bacot lu!" bentak Hidan yang udah kagak sabar pengen molor di goa batu tercinta.

"Hmph!" Aozora yang udah enek ngeliat muka Hidan langsung aja naik ke burungnya Deidara *plak*.

"Yok berangkat!" teriak Pein semangat.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan (bukan perjalanan sih, lebih tepatnya penerbangan) selama 30 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di goa batu tempat dimana para anggota akatsuki dulu tinggal. Tapi…

"Sialan lu pada! Main terbang aje! Gue belom naik tadi!" teriak seorang anak korengan *plak* maksud saya anak Korea dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan.

"Eh jahe? Ngapain lu disini? Enggak, kenapa bisa lu sampai sini?" tanya Hidan keheranan melihat temennya yang paling deket itu *dikeroyok HidanJae* bisa sampai di goa batu dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"Gue tadi niatnya sih mau ngikut, tapi baru juga gue pegang kaki burungnya, lu udah pada terbang aje!" bentak Jae sewot kagak terima dia hampir dibuat mati jatuh dari ketinggian 25.000 kaki di atas penderitaan orang lain *plak* maksud saya, di atas permukaan bumi.

"Itu mah derita lo, un!" Deidara kagak terima kalau dia yang disalahin, meskipun kurang jelas apakah dia sebenernya salah atau tidak, setidaknya Dei merasa kalau dia yang disalahin.

"Daripada lu berantem mending bantuin gue belanja aja nih!" bentak Konan yang udah siap-siap mau belanja ama Aozora.

"Pokoknya gua harus ikut!" teriak Kakuzu yang udah sadar dari pingsannya, tapi udah keburu ditahan ama Kisame.

"Buruan belanja! Gue udah kagak kuat nih!" Kisame yang udah kagak kuat nahan si setan duit buat belanja ama Konan itu pun menyuruh Konan ama Aozora pergi.

"Gua aja yang bantuin!" Hidan yang dengan tumbennya mau ngebantu orang lain. Ada Apa Dengan Hidan? Maaf, ini bukan film ya, tapi hanya fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama atau tempat dan sebagainya, kami mohon maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya (lah, kok kayak pembukaan ftv sih?).

"Serah deh! Buruan sono!" teriak Kisame yang udah kagak tahan ama desakannya Kakuzu.

"GAK! BIAR GUA AJA!" bentak Kakuzu yang masih melawan pertahanan Kisame.

"Iya iya!" Konan akhirnya menarik kerah baju Hidan dan menarik tangannya Aozora untuk pergi menuju Indoma*et.

Sesampainya di Indoma*et…

"Selamat datang di Indoma*et, selamat berbelanja…" sapa seorang kasir Indoma*et yang menyapa KonanHidanAozora dengan ramah.

Disaat mereka menginjakkan kaki di toko itu, mereka bertiga langsung berpencar untuk mencari keperluan untuk acara nanti.

Pada akhirnya mereka membeli :

Segala jenis sayuran, segala jenis buah-buahan, gas LPG, beras 10 kg (buset), dan lain sebagainya.

Disaat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang…

"Sate-sate!" terlihat seorang cewek sedang berjualan sate ayam dengan semangat.

"Jiah, Midori-senpai… lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Konan sambil nenteng 5 kantong plastic gede. Lah, rupanya si Midori yang lagi asik jualan sate di pinggir jalan toh.

"Gak liat apa lagi jualan? Mau beli gak? Enak loh!" Midori yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut aka Konan, saat dia sudah mendeteksi keberadaan sumber suara tersebut dia tanpa banyak bacot langsung menawarkan sate dagangannya ke Konan.

"Gak, makasih… Ini udah belanja tadi." Konan menolak tawaran Midori untuk mencicipi sate dagangannya itu.

"Lo! Yang lagi baca buku komik! Iya elo! Mau gak beli sate yang terenak sejagat raya ini? Kesempatan langka loh!" Midori tidak menyerah saat Konan menolak penawarannya, dia beralih ke orang disamping Konan aka Aozora.

"Ogah, kagak bawa duit senpai!" Aozora rupanya tidak ingin membeli sate dagangannya Midori, tapi Midori belum menyerah. Ada satu orang lagi yang masih bisa ditawarkan.

"Lo! Lo temennya Kakuzu kan? Jangan mau beli dagangan dia! Kagak bermutu! Mending beli dagangan gue! Kualitas internasional!" Midori mulai menghasut Hidan yang kalau dilihat dari mukanya, dia sangat kelelahan nenteng 10 kantong plastic gede (buset dah).

"Ogah! Gua juga kagak pernah beli dagangannya si Kakuzu!" Hidan dengan kasar menolak tawarannya Midori dan langsung meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

"Kalo beli satu dapet ini gimana?" Midori mulai mengeluarkan jurus mautnya, dia mulai memperlihatkan belahan dadanya sedikit demi sedikit, lama-lama jadi bukit *plak*.

…

"GUA MAU!" tiba-tiba sebuah duren busuk jatuh dari langit, yap dia adalah Pein yang entah bagaimana bisa jatuh dari langit. Pein nuncep di jalan di depan Indoma*et dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Kenapa bukan kepalanya? Karena sponsbob warnanya kuning, Pein suka warna kuning.

BLETAK!

"Mau ngapain lo!" bentak Konan sambil terus memukul kepalanya Pein sampai tangannya berdarah, kenapa tangan Konan yang berdarah? Karena Pein kan kepalanya duren, jadinya banyak durinya deh.

"G-GUA M-M-MA…U…" Pein yang udah mau mati itu *plak* masih aja ngotot kepengen belahannya Midori yang dari tadi bengong melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ini.

"K-kalo lo mau yang begituan… K-kenapa gak bilang ke g-gue… k-kan gue b-bisa…" tidak diduga, rupanya Konan gak terima kalu dia ngelihat punya cewek lain, rupanya Konan bisa cemburu juga ciee *digeplak Konan*.

'Gak mungkin… ini bukan Konan yang gue kenal…' Aozora heran ngeliat sifat Konan yang berubah drastis dari biasanya.

"Konan! Sadar!" Aozora yang panik ngeliat tingkah lakunya Konan tadi langsung menguncang badannya Konan sambil berdoa supaya jin yang ada di tubuh Konan untuk pergi.

"Eh?" Konan yang baru sadar itu kaget melihat Aozora yang masih menguncang-guncangkan badannya Konan.

"Ao-chan, pusing gue nih!" Konan yang udah gak tahan ama guncangan mautnya Aozora itu lalu melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si Aozora.

"Eh? Udah sadar ya?" Aozora yang sudah merasakan kalau energi jiwa Konan udah kembali seperti semula.

"Emangnya tadi gue kerasukan ya?" Konan heran melihat tingkah laku Aozora yang sedikit aneh itu, bentar dulu, yang aneh itu Konan apa Aozora sih? Mungkin kedua-duanya kali ya? *dibogem Aozora*

"Alah ngapain itu lu urusin! Yok buruan balik!" Hidan yang udah habis tenaganya nenteng 10 kantong plastik gede belanjaan mereka itu langsung jalan meninggalkan trio PeinKonanAo.

"Tungguin gue!" Konan dan Aozora langsung pergi menyusul Hidan dan meninggalkan Pein yang masih sekarat gara-gara jatuh tadi. Malangnya kau nak Pein ckckck.

Mereka berjalan sekitar 15 menit dan akhirnya sampai di lokasi aka goa batu.

"Lama amat sih, un!" bentak Deidara yang lagi ngumpetin lolipopnya Tobi.

"Deidara-senpai! Mana lolipopnya Tobi?" Tobi yang merasa benda pusakanya hilang langsung menghampiri Deidara dengan wajah yang gak bisa dijelaskan, gimana mau dijelasin, mukanya aja ditutup topeng!

"Mana gue tau, un!" Deidara yang udah dicurigai ama Tobi langsung ngacir ke kamarnya yang disusul oleh Tobi.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yang melihat Deidara yang kabur ke kamarnya itu langsung menyusul senpainya itu.

"Mana belanjaannya?" tanya Sasori yang udah make celemek bermotif barbienya.

"Seriusan lu Sas? Celemeknya mantap banget!" Aozora takjub melihat motif celemek Sasori yang sangat ajaib itu, mungkin Aozora baru sadar akan kecintaan Sasori dengan boneka-boneka barbie *dicekek Sasori*.

"Alah jangan banyak komen deh Aoi!" Sasori gak terima dikomentari oleh sang bocah *buagh* maksud saya Aozora.

"Nih!" Hidan yang udah kehabisan tenaga langsung melemparkan kantong plastik gedenya itu ke Sasori satu persatu.

"Buset berat banget! Apaan aja nih?" Sasori kelihatan kewalahan menangkap lemparan Hidan.

…

Tidak ada jawaban karena Hidan udah pergi ke kamarnya, molor. Konan ama Aozora juga pergi ke dapur buat masak, dibarengi Kisame, dan Itachi. Sebenarnya Pein juga bisa masak, tapi kondisinya tidak memungkingkan saat ini, alias lagi nuncep di depan Indoma*et, Midori kayaknya gak peduli ama nasib si Pein dan terus mempromosikan dagangannya ke para pejalan kaki yang lewat.

"Hiks, hiks…" Kisame kelihatannya lagi menangis, kenapa dia menangis? Karena dia terpaksa harus memasak ikan yang dibeli Konan, dia kan juga spesies ikan (anggap aja *plak*), dia tidak sanggup memasak spesiesnya sendiri.

"Hiks, hiks…" Itachi juga kelihatannya juga lagi nangis, kenapa Itachi nangis? Apa karena kasian liat Kisame?

"Aozora, jangan ngiris bawang disamping gue!" Lah, rupanya Aozora lagi ngiris bawang toh. Aozora cuma membalas dengan cengiran.

"Oi, gue ngapain nih ceritanya disini?" Jae yang udah kembali ke penampilannya yang semula bingung melihat semua anggota akatsuki yang keliatannya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Ngamen aja sana, nanti duitnya kasi gue." ini mah si Kakuzu yang kayaknya kagak mau rugi gara-gara belanjaannya KonanHidanAo.

"Idih ogah!" Jae ngambek sambil pundung di pojokan ckckck.

Disaat akatsuki sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, mari kita intip kegiatan teman-teman akatsuki sekelas (lebih tepatnya 2 kelas sih, kelas 2-1 ama 2-2), apa mereka sudah sampai di lokasi aka goa batu?

"Oi" Neji memanggil teman-temannya yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil.

"Apaan?" tanya Naruto yang lagi asik main _eroge_ di laptop maksiatnya.

"Gimana cara masuknya nih? Ini kan hutan." Neji yang kebingungan sambil memikirkan cara supaya mobilnya bisa masuk ke tengah hutan yang lebat ini. Belum 5 menit Neji berpikir, dia sudah disambut oleh berbagai jenis klakson-klakson mobil di belakangnya.

"Woy Neji! Cepetan masuk! Dibelakang udah pada marah tuh!" teriak Sasuke yang panic ngeliat kondisi di belakang mobil mereka, dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang marah dengan membawa berbagai jenis "senjata", mulai dari sapu, tongkat, tomat, dan tabung gas LPG (Buset!).

"Eh? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Neji yang baru sadar akan situasinya saat ini.

"CEPETAN MAJU GOBLOK!" Sasuke yang udah panic ngeliat dibelakang, mobilnya udah dipenuhi dengan tomat yang nempel gara-gara lemparan orang-orang.

"MAJU KEMANA?! KAN UDAH GUE BILANG KAGAK BISA MAJU!" teriak Neji sambil ngambil kepalanya Sasuke biar dia bisa ngeliat kondisi di depan mobil mereka.

"ALAH SINI BIAR GUE AJA YANG NYETIR!" Sasuka tanpa banyak bacot ngambil setir mobilnya Neji dan langsung menancapkan gas.

BRUUM!

"GYAAA MOBIL GUE!" Neji pasrah ngeliat mobilnya yang udah lecet sana sini gara-gara dimasukkin paksa oleh Sasuke yang kagak bisa nyetir mobil.

Bagaimana nasib mereka? Apakah mereka bisa sampai di goa batu dengan selamat?

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author : Gyaaa gomennasai minna! Saya baru sempat update karena laptop saya baru aja selesai di install ulang windowsnya. Dasar virus sialan, merusak kehidupan gue aja, udah bokek, sekarang kena virus pula huhuhu (curhat ceritanya wkwkwk). Maaf ya lama nunggu update, gara-gara saya nunggu laptop saya selesai diperbaiki. Niatnya sih mau ngelanjutin dan update pake hp, tapi saya lupa password akun saya huhuhu, sialnya nasib gue. Oh ya mungkin saya udah lambat 2 minggu, Selamat Tahun Baru 2017! Maaf baru sempat ngucapin huhuhu ToT. Kalau ada yang kurang dalam chapter ini, jangan malu-malu buat review ya!

Please enjoy this chapter!


End file.
